tinieblas de la guerra
by Eyedragon Tensa Zangetsu
Summary: 300 años an pasado desde que Twilight se volvió princesa y mucho a cambiado
1. introduccion

Introducción.

Equestria, una tierra de igualdad, de libertad y de belleza donde prolifero la literatura, las matemáticas, la astronomía, el arte y la armonía, una tierra que dio a luz a lo más grandes equinos de la historia; Star swirld el barbado, Shining armor espada resplandeciente, Twilight sparkle princesa de la amistad y la magia. Estos y más fueron grandes iconos de la sabiduría y la voluntad no solo en Equestria sino a nivel mundial.

Pero todo eso quedo en el olvido.

Canterlot.

La que una vez fue llamada "la capital del mundo civilizado" hoy es solo una pobre ciudad en decadencia. Por las calles de la antes resplandeciente ciudad podemos ver Grifos, Changelings, Cebras, minotauros y dragones todos vistiendo armaduras de cuero y acero, con espadas, hachas y lanzas en sus cinturas o espaldas. Podemos ver como vigilan y controlan a los ponis, una raza poderosa ahora caída en desgracia, hoy en día los ponis Vivian en esclavitud, trabajando para sus conquistadores.

Por los cielos vemos a un dragón pequeño, poco más grande que un minotauro, vestía una armadura negra. El mismo aterriza en las puertas de lo que antes fue el majestuoso palacio de canterlot, hoy en un estado algo decente pero muy maltratado, la puerta del palacio estaba custodiada no por ponis sino por minotauros, dragones, changelings, cebras y grifos. El dragón antes mencionado hace una seña y lo dejan pasar dando mientras las demás lo saludaban con respeto.

-Buenos días general - Dijo un minotauro.

-Espero que su familia se encuentre bien – dijo un grifo de forma amigable.

-Señor – dijo un dragón.

-Buenas tardes – dijo una cebra.

-General – dijo un changeling.

El dragón de armadura negra saludo con alegría a sus subordinados como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, luego el entro en el palacio y al cabo de unos minutos entro en una sala donde se podía apreciar a 5 alicornios tomando el té mientras eran custodiadas por una docena de soldados.

-Buenos días princesas – dijo el dragón haciendo una pequeña reverencia a lo que los guardias se rieron un poco.

Las alicornios dieron una mirada de odio al dragón, pero la más fuerte provenía de una de color lavanda - ¿Qué quieres ahora? – pregunto una alicornio blanca con crin multicolor, se trataba de la mismísima princesa Celestia.

-¿Qué no puede un general visitar a sus prisioneras domiciliarias? – dijo sentándose y recibiendo miradas de odio de las 5 yeguas.

-¿a qué has venido? ¿a humillarnos más de lo que ya estamos? – dijo una alicornio negra como la noche, era la princesa Luna.

-No, solo vengo a comunicarles un mensaje que el cónsul Aurelio me dio – dijo el dragón atrapando la atención de las alicornios.

-¿por fin nos dejara en paz? – pregunto una alicornio rosada, era Cadence.

-Le di su petición de restituir la anticuada y primitiva monarquía ecuestre – dijo tomando un sorbo de té.

-¿y? – pregunto una alicornio muy parecida a Cadence pero con ojos azules.

-Lo lamento pero tanto el senado como el cónsul rechazaron su propuesta – dijo con un rostro inexpresivo.

-Ya son 300 años desde que nos derrotaron ¿Cuánto tiempo más nos quieren tener así? – pregunto Celestia.

-Mire princesa, tu pueblo se buscó lo que ahora tiene, ¿tengo que recordarte que ustedes fueron los que atacaron primero?, esto lo tienen merecido por su vanidad - dijo el dragón con una sonrisa, acto seguido se levantó y se dispuso a irse.

-maldita lagartija – le dijo la alicornio lavanda haciendo que el dragón fijara su mirada en ella.

-¿Qué ha dicho princesa Twilight sparkle? – dijo el dragón.

-Que te odio, y maldigo el día en que tu especie nació, maldigo el día en que se aliaron con las cebras, changelings, grifos y minotauros, maldigo el día en que se fundó la república y sobre todo maldigo el día en que te saque de ese huevo…Spike – dijo Twilight con gran odio – Asesino – le dijo.

Spike solo bufa – Te recuerdo Twilight, que esto es lo que tu raza se buscó, quisieron comportarse como niños y como tal los trataremos – el dragón se dirigió a la salida – nos vemos Twly – dijo saliendo del castillo y emprendiendo vuelo.

**¡SORPRESA! ¿Alguno se esperaba algo así? Equestria sometida, las princesas bajo cautiverio domiciliario y Spike enemigo de Twilight ¿díganme si alguno se lo espero?**

**Bueno, este es un fanfic que tenía ganas de sacar, y no se preocupen esta noche subiré "hermanos de sangre" **


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

Spike surcaba los cielos de lo que alguna vez fue el reino más poderoso del mundo, voló por un par de horas, llegando a anteriormente llamado imperio de cristal, el cual estaba en la misma situación de Canterlot; ponis esclavizados y las otras 5 razas manteniéndolos controlados. Luego Spike sobrevoló las montañas de cristal, ubicadas un poco más al norte y luego llego a un hermoso valle en el cual estaba ubicada una inmensa ciudad, la misma estaba dividida en tres distritos por tres murallas, cabe mencionar que el tamaño de la ciudad era inmenso, su población era de aproximadamente 150.000 habitantes.

Spike descendió en la entrada de la ciudad que era custodiada por unos 5 guardias, uno de cada especie, los mismos dieron un saludo a Spike como muestra de respeto y lo dejaron pasar. Una vez dentro de la ciudad se podía apreciar a miembros de las 5 razas, cebras, changelings, grifos, minotauros y dragones todos juntos conviviendo en armonía, inclusive se podían ver parejas de dos razas diferentes como una dragona y un changeling o un minotauro y una grifo o una cebra y un dragón, etc. Parecía que todos se llevaban de maravilla. Spike miro con orgullo la sociedad que ayudo a crear, todos lo saludaban alegres, los niños se le acercaban para saludarlo. El segundo distrito tenía un aspecto más comercial había muchas tiendas y parques a diferencia del primer distrito donde predominaban más las casas y los parques. El tercero, que resultaba ser muy pequeño a comparación de los dos anteriores, estaba compuesto por parques y las residencias de los líderes políticos. En resumen el primer distrito era civil casi en su totalidad salgo por algunos puestos comerciales, el segundo era de comercio pero había algunos viviendo ahí y el tercero era donde residieran los políticos y sus familias, aunque también era habitado por los líderes militares y de comercio.

Spike camino por las calles hasta un casa algo grande pero no muy llamativa, metió la llave en la ranura y abrió la puerta para entrar en su casa, casi al instante es tirado al suelo por un pequeño dragón color morado con escamas azules y ojos del mismo color.

-¡PAPI PAPI! – Gritaba el infante mientras abrazaba a Spike.

-Thorin, hijo mío ¿has cuidado bien de tu madre? – dijo acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

-Claro que lo hiso – dijo una voz femenina. De la casa salió una dragona blanca con escamas y ojos azules, la misma se acercó a Spike y le dio un beso – te extrañe querido.

-me alegra haber vuelo, Perséfone – dijo mientras abrazaba a su esposa e hijo.

Mientras tanto, en canterlot.

Cadence toco la puerta de una habitación – Skyla, hija ¿estas lista? – dijo Cadence.

-Si mama – dijo saliendo del cuarto algo deprimida.

Luego salieron del palacio acompañadas por Twilight. Acompañadas por 3 guardias grifos las 3 alicornios de dirigieron al cementerio, al abrir la reja Twilight miro a los guardias – no necesitan vigilarnos para esto – Los grifos tenían órdenes de no perderlas de vista por lo que solo levantaron vuelo y las observaron desde la distancia con sus ballestas cargadas en caso de que intenten escapar.

Las tres se acercan a una tumba en específico, Skyla se acerca a ella y deja unas flores luego Twilight y Cadence hacen lo mismo.

-300 años y aún no me acostumbro a que él no esté – dijo Cadence deprimida.

-Las 3 lo apreciábamos mucho – dijo Twilight.

-No es justo – dijo Skyla contemplando la tumba la cual tenía la inscripción "aquí yace Shining Armor espada resplandeciente, amado padre, esposo, hermano e hijo" – papa, te fuiste antes de tiempo – dijo empezando a llorar, Cadence la abraso tratando de consolarla.

-_Spike… - _pensó Twilight para luego ver otras 5 tumbas, las cuales correspondían a sus 5 mejores amigas – _Por tu culpa…. Te detesto, a ti y a toda tu maldita especie de asesinos despiadados – _Pensó Twilight.

Con Spike.

Él se encontraba almorzando con su familia, la plática era muy activa casi toda proveniente de Thorin quien era muy parlanchín.

-Jajajaja, se nota que tuviese un día muy entretenido en la escuela hoy hijo – dijo Spike mientras comia un pedazo del sabroso salmón ahumado que su esposa le cocino.

De pronto alguien toca a la puerta – yo voy – dijo Perséfone levantándose de la mesa, al abrir la puerta vio a un grifo algo viejo - ¿Cónsul Escipion? – dijo sorprendida al ver al mismísimo cónsul.

-Perséfone, cuanto tiempo ¿Esta Spike? Tengo que hablar con el – dijo el grifo con una voz algo avejentada.

-Si él está en casa, puede pasar si gusta – dijo Perséfone.

-Jajaja, Perséfone ya te dije que no seas tan formal, somos amigos después de todo – dijo entrando en la residencia.

-Si perdona Escipion – dijo algo avergonzada.

Spike y Thorin vieron a Escipion – Hola familia ¿Cómo están? – dijo alegremente.

-¡TIO ESCIPION! – dijo Thorin abrasando al cónsul.

-Jajaja, Thorin ¿Cómo está mi dragoncito preferido? – dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

-¡MUY BIEN TIO! ¡YA APRENDI A ESCUPIR FUEGO! – Dijo muy alegre.

-¿en serio? enhorabuena por ti, imagino que tus llamas son tan bellas como las de tu madre y tan poderosas como las de tu padre – le dijo alegre.

-Pronto lo serán – dijo el pequeño.

-Escipion, vieja serpiente bienvenido – dijo Spike en tono de burla.

-Jajaja, eso nunca me lo habías dicho – dijo en tono de gracia.

-Pero si papa siempre te dice viejo y luego un apodo – dijo Thorin confundido.

-Me refería a lo de "bienvenido" – dijo algo riendo.

-Bueno, jeje Escipion ¿a qué debo esta agradable visita? – dijo Spike.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo y con Perséfone por favor – dijo el grifo.

-Está bien – dijo Perséfone – Thorin, ve a jugar al patio trasero, hablaremos cosas de adultos – le dijo a su hijo.

-Está bien mama – dijo corriendo.

-Bueno, pongámonos cómodos – los 3 fueron a la sala de estar donde se sentaron – y bien Escipion ¿Qué es lo bendice nuestra casa con tu inusual visita amigo? – le dijo Spike.

-Desde que ganaste las elecciones a cónsul no nos visitas muy seguid – le dijo Perséfone.

-La presión de la oficina, créeme cuando te digo que mantener nuestra utopía no es tarea sencilla – luego el grifo puso cara seria – ¿Cómo tomaron las princesas el rechazo de la solicitud? – pregunto serio.

Spike bufa – como siempre, resignada – dijo el dragón morado – pero, presiento que ese no es el motivo de tu visita.

Escipion suspira – Spike, Perséfone, estoy preocupado. Temo por la seguridad de nuestra amada ciudad, Sion y de nuestro estilo de vida – dijo.

-¿Tiene que ver con ese tal Hannibal Barca, el poni que escapo de Manhattan hace 7 días? – pregunto Perséfone.

-Exactamente, estoy más que seguro que estarán al tanto de lo que aconteció durante esa semana – dijo el grifo.

-Sí, ¿Cuántos exactamente escaparon? – pregunto Spike.

-Por lo que sabemos, Hannibal libero a unos 150 ponis del pueblo de huffington – dijo el grifo – y el día de ayer hubo una fuga en Filidelfia, por lo menos unos 300, cada día más y más ponis escapan gracias a ese Hannibal, lo ven como un libertador – dijo Escipion.

-¿y qué quieres que ágamos? – pregunto Perséfone.

-Les recuerdo que hace 300 años, ustedes jugaron un papel muy importante en la guerra contra Equestria y el imperio de cristal. Perséfone tu lograste unir a las 5 razas y formar la republica de Sion y tu Spike fuiste el que guio nuestros ejércitos contra las ciudades de los equinos y quien forjo la brillante estrategia que aplasto todos sus ejércitos en el transcurso de unos pocos años, sin mencionar las grandes hazañas que ustedes realizaron en combate, Spike espadachín oscuro y Perséfone destello veloz – dijo el grifo – quiero que encargarles a ustedes derrotar a Hannibal, el amenaza con acabar con nuestra libertad y nuestra vida – dijo – quiero ponerlos de nuevo al mando del ejército.

Los dos dragones se miraron dudosos – La verdad Escipion, cuando supimos de Hannibal nos esperamos esta reacción de tu parte – dijo Perséfone.

-Pero no creo que sea buena idea, ahora tenemos un hijo – dijo Spike.

-Spike, sabes que yo considero a Thorin como mi sobrino, al igual que ustedes me preocupo por el – mira fijamente a la pareja - ¿Qué creen que Hannibal le ara a los habitantes de esta ciudad si logra tomarla? Ese poni esta segado por la idea de vengar a su pueblo, no creo que dude en quemar las escuelas con nuestros niños adentro.

-¿y que te hace pensar que el piensa de esa manera? Parte de él es un ser vivo, por lo tanto tiene lo que nosotros llamamos humanidad y piedad – dijo Perséfone.

-¿eso crees?, miren hay datos de él que la prensa no público por miedo a la reacción pública – Escipion saco de sus ropas unas fotos – esto lo descubrimos ayer – Spike y Perséfone quedaron horrorizados, eran imágenes de crías de dragones, changelings, grifos, cebras y minotauros todas masacradas violentamente, había algunos que tenían horrendos mensajes escritos en sus cuerpos, pero escritos no por tinta, sino por acero – mataron a los padres de ellos primero, luego tomaron a los niños, cuando exploramos sus cadáveres para ver que les habían hecho vimos que habían sido víctimas de violación, de torturas, estos niños vivieron en el infierno por 16 horas y también… - saca otro papel – encontramos esta nota – dijo dándole la nota a Spike y a Perséfone quienes la leyeron.

"_Hora de que paguen malditos, esto es para que vean lo que les pasara por habernos humillado, no tendremos piedad ni con ustedes ni con sus niños, sobre todo con sus niños_

_Firma Hannibal Barca, larga vida a Equestria y a las princesas" _

Al terminar de leer tanto Spike como Perséfone se llenaron de miedo, pensaron en su hijo ¿Qué le aria Hannibal si lo pudiera tener en sus cascos?

-Los necesitamos – le dijo Escipion a Spike y a Perséfone.

Spike da un largo suspiro – yo iré – dijo el dragón.

-y yo – dijo la dragona.

-Tu no, tú te quedas a cuidar a nuestro hijo – dijo Spike en tono autoritario.

-Te recuerdo que es mi pueblo y mi hijo quienes están en peligro, si quieres que me quedo con los brazos cruzados tendrás que atarme y cortarme las piernas – Ante eso Spike solo suspira y desvía la mirada – a nuestro hijo lo protegeremos juntos, además tú te mueres si no estoy para salvar tu trasero – Spike sonríe por el comentario de su esposa.

-Bien, todo arreglado, abra una reunión del consejo mañana a las 6 am, los espero ahí – dicho eso el grifo se levanta y se retira.

Fin cap 2.


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2.

En el centro de la ciudad de Sion, había un enorme edificio con un estilo de arquitectura semejante al de la antigua roma, se puede ver como docenas de dragones, changelings, minotauros, grifos y cebras entraban, todos vestidos con túnicas blancas. En el interior estaban todos reunidos en una sala con un aspecto como de teatro griego, los murmuros se escuchaban por toda la habitación, hasta que de pronto entro un anciano grifo con túnicas blancas acompañado de dos dragones, el primero vestía una armadura negra con dos espadas y la segunda una armadura blanca con una sola espada.

-Bienvenidos mis hermanos – dijo Escipion tomando la palabra – estoy convencido de que todos saben la razón de esta reunión.

-Es por el desgraciado de Hannibal – dijo una cebra.

-señor ¿mandaremos tropas? – pregunto un changeling.

-Calma mis hermanos – dijo Escipion – sé muy bien que el número de seguidores del tal Hannibal va en aumento, por ello eh llamado a Spike espadachín oscuro y a Perséfone destello veloz, héroe y heroína de Sion – inmediatamente todos se pusieron a murmurar pero a alegría, Spike y Perséfone eran respetados y admirados en toda la república dado a su gran reputación.

-Es todo, hemos ganado – le dijo un minotauro a un changeling.

-¿Espadachín oscuro y destello veloz? Hannibal no tiene ninguna oportunidad – dijo un grifo.

-Spike espadachín oscuro, el mejor estratega de la historia – dijo un dragón.

-Perséfone, la mujer más temida de la historia – dijo una hembra changeling.

De pronto un minotauro anciano color marrón se levanta – gran elección Escipion, me quito el sombrero – dijo el minotauro.

-Gracias Aurelio pero tengo algo más que quisiera comentarles – todos se callaron y miraron al cónsul – Hemos pospuesto esto por más de 200 años y creo que ya es hora de llevarlo a cabo, los ponis deben ser liberados e incorporados a la republica de Sion – tras eso los murmullos se transformaron en gritos de protesta en contra de Escipion.

-¡¿LOS PONIS DENTRO DE LA REPUBLICA?! ¿ESTAS LOCO? – Dijo una cebra.

-¡ELLOS CASI DESTRUYEN LA MITAD DEL MUNDO POR SU VANIDAD! – Dijo un dragón.

-¡ELLOS FUERON LOS QUE QUEMARON EL CIELO HACE 300 AÑOS! – dijo un changeling.

Pese a todos los gritos que había Escipion mantenía la calma, Spike al ver el alboroto que se armaba abrió su boca y una gran llamarada negra salió captando la atención de todos y haciendo que se callaran - ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ¡ESTO ES UNA DEMOCRACIA NO UN CIRCO! ¡COMPORTENCE! – dijo el dragón haciendo que todos tomaran asiento.

-Spike, por favor – dijo Escipion calmando al dragón – sé que ustedes dudan debido a los crímenes de los ponis, ellos cometieron muchos errores, la pólvora por ejemplo – con la mención de dicho invento muchos murmuraron y otros temblaron – muchos de los nuestros murieron a causa de los errores de los ponis, no solo nosotros, plantas, animales. Víctimas de los errores de los ponis – dijo seriamente – pero más morirán si esto no se arregla. Hermanos, hermanas, nosotros pudimos dejar de lado esas absurdas disputas que nos dividieron para detener a los ponis y su rastro de muerte y destrucción, pero he de recordarles que estas generaciones no formaron parte del conflicto que se desarrolló ¿acaso esto nos hace mejores?, por honor a los valores y normas que nuestra constitución dicta debemos ofrecer a las princesas del caído reino de Equestria y el destruido imperio de cristal nuestra amistad y logara convivir en paz y armonía juntos por siempre y para siempre. Porque todos somos iguales ante el supremo, así como somos iguales ante la muerte, porque cualquier hijo o hija de mujer y hombre merece ser libre de una vez y para siempre, porque esos fueron los cimientos de nuestra república – la habitación se llenó del ruido de los aplausos de los miembros del consejo, las palabras de Escipion eran ciertas y estaban llenas de sabiduría.

Spike se le acerco a Escipion y le dijo en voz baja – si planeabas esto ¿Por qué nos llamaste a Perséfone y a mí? – pregunto el dragón.

-Es princesas no son tontas, ellas puede que escuchen y acepten nuestra oferta pero no creo que Hannibal escuche, te traje a ti y a tu esposa como plan de contingencia en caso de que las cosas se descontrolen y para que el consejo se tranquilice.

Spike bufa – tú siempre pensando en todo – dijo el dragón.

-Si no pensara en todo no estaría aquí – dijo Escipion.

-¿creen que acepten? – pregunto Perséfone.

-Estoy seguro de ello, se los pediré yo mismo en persona – dijo Escipion – ustedes vallan al ministerio de defensa, los pondrán al corriente de la situación actual del ejército, espero que después de estar casi 300 años en paz ustedes no hayan perdido el toque – dijo haciendo que la pareja se riera un poco.

Más tarde, el algún punto del bosque everfree.

Una pequeña división de unos 150 soldados de Sion patrullaban, su misión era explorar el bosque en busca de los prófugos. Pero de pronto un minotauro vestido con armadura dorada y una capa purpura da la orden a todos para que paren la marcha.

-¿Qué pasa señor? – pregunto un changeling.

-teniente ¿escucha eso? – le pregunto el minotauro.

El changeling guardo silencia y presto atención, al cabo de unos momentos logro escuchar extraños sonidos provenientes de ambos flancos de la formación – lo oigo ¿Qué cree que sea? – dijo el changeling.

-No lo sé, pero no me agrada – mira fijamente a su teniente – formación erizo teniente.

El changeling asintió – como ordene señor – luego tomo vuelo y grito - ¡ATENCION! ¡FORMACION ERIZO! – inmediatamente todos los minotauros formaron un muro de escudos mientras que ponían sus lanzas a manera de picas a ambos flancos, las cebras se pusieron sobre los hombros de los minotauros mientras desenvainaban dos sables cortos, luego los changelings y grifos se pusieron en el aire armados con arcos y ballestas, los dragones en el centro a modo de artillería viviente listos para disparar sus llamaradas.

Los soldados se ponían nerviosos, escuchaban alguno que otro murmullo que provenía del interior del bosque e inclusive veían figuras moviéndose.

-Tranquilos – dijo el minotauro tratando de calmar a sus tropas – somos soldados de Sion, no podemos sentir miedo ni nada puede pararnos….. – no puedo terminar pues una flecha le dio justo en el ojo matándolo, inmediatamente después una gran lluvia de flechas se dio, los minotauros acomodaron sus escudos para proteger a sus compañeros y los dragones usaron sus alas y escamas a modo de escudo. En el aire los changelings y grifos disparaban flechas y rayos a la nada tratando de ubicar a los atacantes, pero de pronto un changeling nota algo en las nubes.

-¡EMBOSCADA! – Grito para luego ser derribado por un pegaso, luego varias docenas de pegasos cayeron de las nubes aplastando a todos los changelings y grifos sin que pudieran defenderse de forma eficaz.

En tierra se empezó a escuchar gritos de guerra y de las entrañas del bosque surgieron cientos de ponis cargando con lanzas, espadas y hachas contra el ejército republicano.

Un minotauro, con su hacha, golpea a uno de los ponis que cargaban partiéndolo literalmente a la mitad, pero luego dos unicornios le disparan rayos de magia matándolo.

Una cebra armada con dos salves corbos bloqueo el ataque de un poni, luego dio un giro y degolló al mismo, luego otros 3 se le acercaron; al primero le corto el estómago, al segundo le bloqueo el ataque con una espada y con la otra le rábano la garganta; y al tercero le arrojo una de sus espadas dándole en la cabeza. Luego la cebra se da vuela pero es atravesada por 3 lanzas.

Los dragones disparaban su fuego pero los ponis se lograron aproximar lo suficiente para empesar a lastimarlos con sus armas, para colmo los pegasos ya habían logrado controlar el cielo y por lo tanto las fechas no tardaron en empesar a llover.

Un changeling cae al suelo y un poni terrestre con un hacha lo decapita, luego un grifo es sujetado por 3 pegasos y estos le arrancan las alas y lo dejan caer mientras gritaba – No, ¡no! – gritaba el grifo.

Una unicornio sostenía la cabeza de una cebra mientras daba un barbárico grito de guerra, las cabezas rodaban, la sangre tenía la tierra de rojo. Dos cebras estaban arrinconadas contra un árbol y entre 3 unicornios les dispararon rayos de magia incluso cuando ya yacían muertos en el piso.

Mientras la masacre se llevaba a cabo un pegaso blanco con crines negras y ojos azules con una cutiemark en forma del símbolo de tanit, en su espalda cargaba arco y flechas y en su cintura cargaba dos espadas cortas.

-muerte a la república de Sion, muerte a todos los que la defiendan – dijo Hannibal barca.

Mientras tanto en canterlot.

Escipion entro en el palacio donde se encontraban las 5 alicornios en medio de su cena – hola mis doncellas, perdón por interrumpir – dijo Escipion con un tono humilde.

-¿y tú quién diablos eres? – Dijo Twilight - ¿algún embajador que vino a burlarse de nosotras? Maldito pájaro.

-Ahh, princesa, preferiría que cambiara "maldito pájaro" por cónsul Publio Cornelio Escipion – dijo con un tono inexpresivo.

Inmediatamente las 5 yeguas dejaron de comer y vieron sorprendidas al grifo, era la primera vez en más de 200 años en que recibían la visita del cónsul de Sion.

-¿Qué quiere aquí alteza? – dijo Celestia algo resignada.

-¿alteza? Le recuerdo que no somos una monarquía, somos una democracia – dijo el grifo.

-Oh claro, lo siento – las princesas sabían que tenían que cuidar sus palabras pues este grifo era la máxima autoridad republicana.

-¿les molesta si las acompaño? Tengo algunos asuntos que discutir con ustedes – dijo el grifo.

-Adelante – dijo Luna.

El grifo tomo una de las sillas vacías y se sentó, luego miro a una de las doncellas, las cuales eran yeguas – una ensalada por favor – le dijo amablemente.

-Si amo – dijo la doncella.

El grifo ríe – por favor niña, no es necesario que me llames así – dijo el grifo. La poni solo asintió algo asustada con la cabeza, los ponis siempre dudaban de sus amos, aun cuando estos quisieran ser amables los ponis solo reaccionaban con miedo.

La doncella le dio un plato con ensalada a Escipion, este lo probó y gimió de placer – delicioso, simplemente delicioso, por favor joven, ájele llegar mis felicitaciones al chef – le dijo a la yegua la cual solo se retiró, luego Escipion se sirvió algo de vino y volvió deleitar sus papilas con el sabor – lo admito princesas, tienen un gusto excelente en vinos – lo huele – francés, amo lo francés – dijo volviendo a disfrutar del vino.

-Amm ¿Qué es lo que quiere señor? – Dijo Skyla.

-¿Qué? Oh, por favor perdonen mi mescolanza de complicada verborrea, solo vine a ofrecerles algo – dijo mirándolas con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Cadence.

Escipion saco un papel y se lo entrego a Cadence la cual lo leyó y quedo boquiabierta - ¿es enserio? – dijo incrédula.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Celestia.

-Está invitando al pueblo ecuestre a formar parte de la republica de Sion, quiere que nos les unamos – todas miraron atónitas al grifo que solo sonreía, incluso los guardias y el personal se veían sorprendidos.

-¿esto es en serio? – dijo Celestia.

-Claro, yo no hago bromas de este tipo, quiero que su pueblo se sume a nuestra nación – dijo el grifo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué nos sumemos a su república? – Dijo Twilight – tengo entendido que en Sion el pueblo vota a sus líderes políticos, económicos e incluso militares.

-Si, en nuestra sociedad el gobierno está muy ligado al pueblo – dijo el Grifo.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasara con nosotras? Tengo entendido que no somos bien vistas por el senado de Sion ni tampoco por el pueblo – dijo Twilight con un tono serio, lo cual preocupo a las demás.

-Lo más probable es que al principio ustedes no sean bien vistas, serían las representantes de su pueblo hasta que haya ponis capacitados para realizar tareas policías, en el momento en que ellos surjan empezarían las elecciones para los ponis y en el caso de que ustedes perdieran serian protegidas del estado, dado a su importancia historia, cultural y astronómica.

Twilight asintió con la cabeza - ¿y esto tiene algo que ver con el tal Hannibal barca? – Escipion borro la sonrisa de su rostro pero no respondió – es por él, saben que él tiene el talento para hacer que los ponis despierten su valor y se revelen contra ustedes idiotas esclavistas, malvados, traidores, escorias ¡BASURAS MAL NACIDAS DEL DEMONIO! – Dijo Twilight con ira, sorprendiendo a todos pero Escipion siguió en su lugar sin moverse, solo limitándose a tomar un sorbo de vino.

-Mire princesa Sparkle, yo solo estoy interesado en una cosa…..el futuro y se bien que la única forma de alcanzarlo es unidos – dijo el grifo.

De pronto una cebra hembra se le acerca – Señor, se acabó el tiempo, debemos volver a la ciudad – le dijo, desgraciadamente Escipion no podía estar lejos de Sion mucho tiempo, como cónsul tenía muchas responsabilidades para con el pueblo.

El grifo miro a las yeguas – bueno, dejare que piensen un poco las cosas, después de todo pensar nunca está de más – Escipion se iba a ir pero se volteó y tomo una botella de vino sin abrir - ¿les molesta si tomo esto? La verdad es una excelente cosecha – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tómelo, adelante – le dijo Luna.

-Gracias, ahora solo les pediré que piensen, esta oferta es de tiempo limitado, solo estará vigente mientras yo sea cónsul, no sé si el que me preceda comparta mi opinión, buenas noches damas – dijo retirándose.

Cuando Escipion se fue todas miraron a Twilight – Twily.. ¿estas bien? – dijo Cadence.

Twilight la miro molesta - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas Twily? – dicho eso ella solo se levanta y se retira murmurando un sinfín de insultos hacia Escipion, las demás yeguas la vieron preocupadas.

Mientras en el bosque everfree.

Hannibal barca estaba admirando la masacre impuesta a Sion, de pronto dos soldados se le acercan con un changeling atado y heridos, en su rostro se notaba el temor que tenía.

-Ahh, los changelings, una de las especies más repugnantes del planeta – dijo Hannibal con un tono de satisfacción.

-Por favor señor, tengo hijos – dijo el changeling asustado.

-¿en serio? pues ve con ellos – dicho eso suelta sus amarras y el changeling sale volando a toda velocidad pero Hannibal, en ese momento, toma su arco, lo tensa y dispara una flecha que le atraviesa el cráneo al changeling – quizás pueda hacerles una visita.

Fin cap 2


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: la rebelión estalla.

En el ministerio de defensa de Sion, se encontraba Spike y Perséfone con sus armaduras sentadas en una mesa con un grupo de almenos 20 oficiales del ejército republicano y sobre la mesa había mapas de Equestria.

-Entonces ¿los emboscaron en el bosque everfree? – pregunto Perséfone viendo fotos de la masacre que sufrieron en el everfree.

-Si mi señora, los rodearon y no dejaron supervivientes – dijo un minotauro con cara de frustración.

Una cebra mira a Spike – Señor, ¿procedemos según el protocolo? – pregunto la cebra.

-mmm, no lo sé, no estamos luchando una guerra en sí, luchamos una guerrilla – dijo viendo mapas del everfree –no sé exactamente que quieren lograr.

-Con una guerrilla pueden molestarnos pero no vencernos – dijo Perséfone – mantenerla por siempre no podrán, tarde o temprano tendrán que salir a campo abierto.

-La señora Perséfone tiene razón – dijo un changeling – creo que lo mejor sería esperar el momento indicado.

Un dragón se levanta de su asiento y mira enojado al changeling - ¡¿Qué esperemos?! ¡Mientras este desgraciado mata a nuestros hermanos!

-oye, nuestras tropas no tienen experiencia en guerrilla, de hecho es la primera vez que combatimos contra una – dijo un grifo defendiendo al changeling.

-Un momento ¿Qué hay de lo que dijo el cónsul? ¿La unión de los ponis en la república? Quizás si las princesas se unen a nosotros Hannibal se vea obligado a dejar su carnicería – dijo una cebra.

-No, ayer en la noche Escipion fue a negociar con las princesas, la princesa de la magia se negó rotundamente pero las otras 4, según me dijo el, parecían querer considerarlo – dijo Spike.

-¿cree que acepten señor? – le pregunto un dragón a Spike.

Spike suspira – la verdad yo ya no sé qué esperar de los ponis, en un principio los creí mis amigos, mi familia y luego me entere de lo que le estaban haciendo a mi especie – dijo apretando el puño – aun siento rabia de solo recordar la cantidad de dragones inocentes que murieron a causa de su maldita vanidad – dijo Spike apretando su puño con tal fuerza que se veía algo de sangre empesar a brotar.

-Cariño cálmate, recuerda lo que dice Escipion "el pasado en el pasado por el bien de un mejor futuro" – dijo Perséfone logrando calmar a su esposo.

-Spike le sonríe y luego mira un mapa de la ciudad – lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar y reforzar nuestras ciudades y pueblos no solo dentro de las fronteras sino en Equestria y el imperio de cristal, quiero centinelas las 24 horas del día en las atalayas y quiero trabucos y balistas en los muro y manden 9 legiones republicanas a Equestria como refuerzo no quiero que ese Hannibal ponga una pezuña en ninguna de las ciudades, es todo – tras decir eso todos se levantan y se retiran.

Al quedar solos Spike da un suspiro y su esposa lo abrasa – tranquilo, recuerda que tú eres el mejor estratega del mundo, ni siquiera Shining armor, el más condecorado general del ejército equestriano te pudo hacer frente – le dijo dándole un beso.

-Pero a Shining armor lo conocía de toda la vida y eso me daba una idea de cuál era su forma de pensar, Hannibal no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que pasa por su cabeza.

-Tranquilo, ya verás que todo saldrá bien – le dijo calmándolo.

Mientras tanto en Manehattan.

Lo que antes fue una de las metrópolis más imponentes del mundo ahora era más un poblado con edificios pequeños, los altos edificios se destruyeron cuando esta ciudad fue atacada por la naciente republica de Sion hace 300 años.

Por las calles los ponis cambiaban con cuidado mientras que recibían las miradas de los soldados de Sion que los vigilaban día y noche para controlarlos, los guardias se veían extrañados, el día anterior tenían problemas para repartir la comida entre los ponis debido a su gran numero pero hoy se veían pocos por la calles. En un callejón una yegua unicornio color limón con crin verde claro toca una pequeña puerta oxidada – santo y seña – dijo una voz detrás de la puerta – muerte a Sion – dijo la yegua, luego la puerta se abre y la yegua entra. Camino hasta llegar a un piso falso donde había una escalera, ella bajo por la misma hasta llegar a una puerta custodiada por dos ponis vestidos con armaduras de la que antes fue la guardia real de las princesas, ella muestra una marca en el casco y los guardias la dejan pasar. Detrás de esa puerta había un salón enorme con una cantidad inmensa de ponis, eran miles todos formados de una forma muy desorganizada mientras que otros ponis vestidos con armaduras les daban espadas, lanzas, hachas, entre otras cosas.

-Hoy mis hermanos y hermanas – dijo una voz, todos vieron hacia un podio decorado con la bandera del imperio equestriano **(si la quieren ver esta en mi devianart), **En el podio estaba Hannibal viendo a su ejército – hoy por fin es el día, el día en que los ponis reclamaremos nuestro merecido lugar que nos fue arrebatado como la raza indispensable – dijo haciendo que todos dieran gritos de animación al pegaso – hoy mataremos a todos esos ridículos legionarios republicanos que nos oprimen y nos humillan día a día ¡HOY LOS MATAREMOS A TODOS! – todos gritaron.

-¡ASESINENLOS! – grito un semental.

-¡QUE MUERAN! – Grito una yegua.

En la ciudad vemos a pequeño potro color azul cielo y crines negras con ojos amarillos, se veía triste y asustado, en eso una legionaria cebra se le acerca – Niño ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa carita? - le dijo en tono amable pero el potro retrocedió asustado – tranquilo, no muerdo – dijo sonriendo, el potro seguí alejándose, la cebra piensa un segundo y luego saca de su armadura una barra de chocolate que tenía guardad para después, ella rompe la envoltura y come un pedacito de la barra – esto es chocolate ¿quieres? – Le dijo acercándole la barra, el potro toma lentamente la barra y le da un mordisco, se notaba que tenía hambre - ¿tenías hambre verdad? ¿Tu mama no te preparo el almuerzo? –le pregunto la cebra.

El potro bajo la cabeza – mi mami y mi papi salieron ayer en la noche y no volvieron, Salí a buscarlos – dijo el potro algo triste.

-Oh cariño, no te preocupes ¿quieres que te ayude a buscarlos? – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-B..bueno, gracias señorita – le dijo el potro con una leve sonrisa.

-La amabilidad no se agradece…. –

-Pip, me llamo Pip – le dijo el niño.

-Bueno pip, vallamos a buscar a tu madre y a tu padre – dijo cargándolo en su lomo.

-¡OIGA! – la cebra se giró para ver de dónde venía el grito y vio a dos unicornios, una yegua y un semental, pero ambos estaban armados con ballestas – deje a mi hijo – dijo la yegua.

-Tranquilos – dijo la cebra bajando al potro de su lomo – ve con tu familia – le dijo para que luego el potro fuero corriendo a los brazos de su madre – ahora vejen esas armas, no hagan algo de lo que luego se arrepientan.

-Oh, ¿de lo que nos arrepintamos? – luego la cebra se vio rodeada por 20 ponis armados ella vio que el que le hablo fue un pegaso.

-tranquilos, vamos a tranquilizarnos, esto no le conviene a nadie – dijo la cebra.

-pues yo opino diferente – dijo el pegaso blanco.

-¿y se puede saber quién eres? – le dijo la cebra.

-Me llamo Hannibal barca, tu peor pesadilla – dijo haciendo que la cebra se alterara, ella había oído de este pegaso.

El pegaso se le acerco a la cebra, ella trato de tomar sus sables pero noto que no estaban, luego miro al potro y vio que la pareja tenía sus armas y el potro les sacaba la lengua como burla.

-Esto será divertido – dijo Hannibal.

Como no tenía armas, la cebra decidió defenderse usando lo que sabía en combate marcial, ella lanzo un golpe pero Hannibal lo bloqueo y le agarro la pata, luego la cebra intento golpearlo con la pata libre pero Hannibal la atrapo dejándola en una muy mala posición, ella como último intento le dio dos cabezazo muy fuertes a Hannibal pero este solo arqueo una ceja –mi turno – dijo dándole un potente cabezazo a la cebra cuya frente empseo a sangrar debido al fuerte golpe, luego ella se levanta y lanza dos patadas que Hannibal esquiva luego la toma del cuello y la lanza contra una pared de un edificio – creí que las cebras eran expertas en cuerpo a cuerpo – toma de los cabellos y le da un fuerte golpe en el vaso destrozándoselo – das pena yegua – dijo para luego mirar a sus compañeros – mátenla – luego los 20 ponis se le echan enzima a la cebra golpeándola y pisoteándola hasta matarla.

En el aire un grifo había presenciado lo acontecido y por ello voló hacia la plaza central donde estaba la base.

El grifo entra rápido en la casa donde estaba el oficial a cargo de la ciudad - ¡SEÑOR! – Grito el grifo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el oficial el cual era un changeling.

-Hannibal barca está aquí y al parecer los ponis de la ciudad lo están ayudando – dijo muy alarmado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Con razón los ponis de la ciudad habían desaparecido! – Dijo incrédulo – prepara la artillería, tenemos que defendernos.

Minutos más tarde.

El centro de la ciudad estaba defendido por un total de 2000 soldados, los legionarios se agruparon en barricadas con ballestas, en los cielos los grifos y changelings armados con ballestas y espadas, en la retaguardia estaban los trabucos y los dragones listos para disparar.

Entonces la vieron, una inmensa masa de ponis corriendo hacia ellos tanto en aire como en tierra, el oficial dio la orden de abrir fuego, las piedras de los trabucos y las bolas de fuego de los dragones acompañadas por las flechas caían sobre los ponis matando a docenas, por un momento parecía que podían contenerlos con facilidad pero de pronto, de las alcantarillas que estaban situadas detrás de las líneas de defensa empiezan a salir ponis tomando por sorpresa a las legiones republicanas, tomados por sorpresa y superados en número los legionarios fueron cediendo terreno rápidamente mientras eran masacrados violentamente por los ponis, a lo lejos, en un edificio se encontraba Hannibal viendo la masacre – las ciudades arderán, los ejércitos sucumbirán y Sion se derrumbara.

Fin cap 3.


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Hannibal

La batalla en manehattan se encontraba en su punto más sangriento, los ponis lograron arrasar la primera línea defensiva y hubieran llegado hasta el cuartel de no ser porque las barricadas en conjunto con los arqueros, dragones y artillería los lograron parar, pero no del todo, en las barricadas había una brutal batalla de desgaste. Desde el cuartel, el general observaba la batalla con mucha preocupación, los grifos y changelings caían rápido; las cebras daban buena pelea pero al final eran superadas en número; los minotauros y dragones eran los que más aguantaban pero desgraciadamente había muy pocos de ellos, la fuerza principal era de changelings, grifos y cebras, solo unos pocos eran dragones y minotauros.

-¿señor? – le dice un grifo al changeling.

-A este paso no sé si podremos aguantar – dice el changeling, luego mira al grifo con seriedad y dice – vuela hacia Sion y advierte al senado –

El grifo le hace un saludo – Si señor – luego sale volando por la ventana y vuela lo más rápido que puede siendo escoltado por un changeling y un grifo.

En las calles, un grupo de cebras aguantaba contra docenas de ponis. Una de ellas toma a un unicornio del cuello y le clava su sable en el cuello matándolo pero luego un poni terrestre armado con un hacha tira a la cebra contra el suelo y le da un fuerte hachazo en el cuello.

En otro lugar, un minotauro era atrapado por un grupo de unicornios que lo lazaban con su magia hasta tirarlo al piso donde fue brutalmente masacrado por un grupo de ponis armados con espadas y lanzas.

Un dragón disparaba su fuego a diestra y siniestra en el aire, pero la cantidad de pegasos era tal que parecían nunca acabarse – dios mío, dios mío – decía el dragón abrumado por la cantidad de ponis. Luego un grupo de pegasos lo agarra por la espalda y le cortan las alas haciéndolo caer al suelo desde una altura que no pudo soportar.

Luego, un changeling estaba en el suelo mientras varios ponis lo sujetaban de sus extremidades mientras un segundo grupo de ponis le ataban las extremidades a cada poni que lo sujetaba, luego lo soltaron y entre los 4 que lo tenían empezaron a tirar con fuerza dislocándole las extremidades - ¡AYUDENME! ¡ALGUIEN! ¡AUXILIOOOOO! – Gritaba desesperado mientras sus extremidades eran brutalmente arrancadas de su cuerpo.

En otro punto, un grifo peleaba con un poni terrestre, el grifo se cubre con su escudo para bloquear el hacha del poni pero en ese instante otro poni se le escabulle por la espalda y coloca su espada en la entrepierna del grifo y de un solo movimiento le rebano el escroto. El grifo cayó al suelo sujetándose la entrepierna, tratando de parar la hemorragia. En ese instante el poni le clavo su espada en el cuello.

A lo lejos, Hannibal caminaba por el campo de muertos, en su cara se podía ver una gran satisfacción o incluso excitación al ver a la masacre – que no quede ninguno vivo – dijo sádicamente.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot.

Skyla se encontraba en su cuarto durmiendo, en su cara se notaba una sonrisa, ella estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso.

En el sueño de Skyla.

Podemos apreciar a una Skyla de apenas 6 años corriendo por los pasillos del imperio de cristal, pero de pronto choca con un poni, ella ve y se da cuenta de que es su padre el cual le sonríe – Hola mi dulce princesa.

La niña sonríe enormemente - ¡PAPI! ¿Ya nos vamos? – decía la niña emocionada.

-Si hija, ahora mismo nos vamos tu y yo al parque para nuestro sábado padre e hija – le dijo sonriendo.

La escena cambia a mostrar el parque del imperio de cristal, en una banca estaban Shining y su hija disfrutando de unos ricos helados, pero de pronto Skyla puso cara triste - ¿Qué pasa princesa? – le dijo a su hija.

-Papi, los escuche a ti y a mami gritar a noche ¿todo está bien? – pregunto la niña con notable inocencia.

Shining suspiro como si algo lo inquietara, pero luego forzó una gran sonrisa – tranquila mi hija, todo está bien, mami y papi no tienen ningún problema – le dijo a su hija, acariciando su crin.

El panorama cambia, ahora Skyla estaba en su cuarto con sus padres – Skyla, mira a veces los padres tienden a separase – le dijo Cadence a su hija, la cual se veía muy sorprendida.

-Lo que tu madre quiere decir es que, yo… que yo me iré por un tiempo de casa – dijo Shining.

De pronto Skyla salta sobre su padre - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Si hice algo mal lo siento! ¡Pero no te vayas! – le suplicaba a su padre.

Shining la abrasa – tranquila, estaré en canterlot y tú me podrás visitar cuando quieras – le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¿pero por qué te vas? – preguntaba la niña.

Shining y Cadence cruzaron las miradas por un momento.

Fin del sueño.

Skyla despierta agitada, recorre el cuarto y ve que está en canterlot, luego suspira y se levanta de la cama. Luego va a un estante con libros y toma uno que estaba algo viejo y empolvado, ella lo abrasa con cariño y luego ve la tapa del libro la cual tenía a un guardia real y a una potrilla abrasados y decía "El tesoro de un soldado por Skyla armor, dedicado a mi padre Shining armor", al abrir la tapa del libro había una foto de ella y su padre juntos, en la foto ella era una adolecente de almenos 16 años y abrasaba a su padre como si fuera una potrilla. Skyla derramo unas lágrimas de inmensa tristeza - ¿Por qué no puedes estar conmigo ahora papa? – decía sin parar de abrasar el libro.

Desde la puerta, Twilight miraba a su sobrina sufriendo – y esto es lo que provocaste Spike, maldito bicho del demonio – decía con mucho rencor.

En Sion.

Spike y Perséfone cargaban sus valijas con sus ropas, viéndolos estaba su hijo el cual estaba algo confundido - ¿Por qué no puedo ir con ustedes? – decía Thorin.

Perséfone se acercó a su hijo y le dijo – Thorin, escucha tu padre y yo tenemos que atender algunos asuntos muy importantes, hasta que volvamos te quedaras con el tío Escipion – le decía en un tono maternal.

Thorin parecía triste de que sus padres se fueran, en eso Spike interviene y mira a su hijo – tranquilo campeón, esto no nos llevara mucho te prometo que estaremos aquí para navidad, te lo prometo – le decía a su hijo.

-¿lo prometes? ¿Por la garrita? - le decía mostrándole el meñique a lo que Spike solo sonríe y contesta el gesto – por la garrita – le dijo a su hijo.

Perséfone sonrió por el conmovedor momento padre e hijo, pero luego escucho a alguien tocar el timbre de la casa, ella se asoma por la ventana y ve a un changeling vestido con armadura azul, Perséfone le sonrió - ¡AHORA VAJAMOS! – el changeling solo contesto sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Al bajar y al abrir la puerta el changeling fue invadido por el fuerte abraso de una dragona – ¡Théoden, viejo amigo! – le decía abrasándolo.

El changeling, con mucha fuerza decía – Perséfone…. No respiro – de pronto la dragona lo suelta y el changeling por fin respira – Uf gracias, por favor Perséfone, no es necesario tanto afecto jeje – decía adolorido.

-Perdóname jeje, es que no te veía desde tu boda jeje ¿Cuántos pequeños tienen ya? – pregunto la dragona.

-Ya témenos 11 pequeños y uno en camino jeje – decía el changeling.

-valla, ustedes los changeling parecen conejos jeje – decía Spike.

-Jajaja, no llegamos a tanto amigo mio jajaja – decía el changeling.

-Bueno, príncipe ¿con has estado? – dijo Spike.

-Por favor Spike, el hecho de que sea descendiente de Chrysalis no signifique que sea príncipe, recuerda que tras la guerra contra los ponis las monarquías se abolieron.

Tras la guerra contra Equestria, las 5 razas formaron Sion que en un principio fue un conjunto de monarquías aliadas pero con el tiempo se democratizo y las familias reales perdieron su poder político y militar, actualmente esas familias eran mantenidas como símbolo de tradición pero no ejercían ningún tipo de labor política ni tenían ningún tipo de poder, eran solo un mero adorno.

-Sí, pero ya sabes que rechace el titulo para poder meterme en lo que me gustaba – dijo el changeling.

-Bueno, como sea ¿nos vamos? – dijo Spike.

-Claro, pero ¿nos puedes alcanzar primero a la villa de Escipion? Tenemos que dejarle a Thorin para que lo cuide – dijo Perséfone.

-Claro amigos, lo que sea por ustedes – dijo Théoden.

Mientras tanto en manehattan.

Los ponis habían roto las barricadas y ya estaban con la victoria entre los cascos, las tropas de Sion eran masacradas una por una sin poder montar una resistencia efectiva, desde el cielo, el comandante veía con horror la matanza, ya no sabía qué hacer. Intento de todo pero no logro nada. Luego vio que un grupo de pegasos lo perseguía, corrió por las calles hasta un callejón donde entro pero vio a un pelotón de grifos arqueros - ¡SEÑOR CUBRASE! – Le grito uno de los grifos.

El changeling se hiso cuerpo tierra y cuando los pegasos pasaron fueron recibidos por una lluvia de flechas. Al incorporarse, El changeling miro a los grifos – rompan final, no podemos con ellos quiero que todos vallan al cuartel más cercano – los grifos asintieron y se dispersaron.

En los altavoces de la ciudad empezó a sonar una alarma - ¡TODAS LAS UNIDADES RETIRADA! – Los legionarios republicanos inmediatamente empezaron a abandonar sus puestos y correr fuera de la ciudad.

El general changeling volaba gritando a sus tropas que se retiraran pero de pronto una flecha le da en el pecho haciéndolo que caiga, el changeling cae agonizante a los pies de un pegaso blanco, el cual sonríe, toma su lanza y destroza la cabeza del changeling con ella – la republica termino, Equestria volvió a nacer – dijo con maldad.

Fin cap 4


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: el rio tracimeno.

-¡¿Qué?! – grito Spike sin poder creer lo que le contaban.

-Lo que escucho señor, Hannibal arraso manehattan y ahora tiene miles de seguidores – decía un grifo, uno de los sobrevivientes de la batalla.

Spike y Perséfone se encontraban en un cuartel a unos pocos kilómetros de Sion, estaban tratando de comprender que estaba pasando exactamente.

-Gracias por la información soldado, por favor valla junto con los demás supervivientes a descansar y comer algo, se lo tienen merecido – dijo Perséfone con una sonrisa que calmo al grifo.

-Si mi señora – dijo el grifo retirándose.

Spike suspira, la verdad no tenía bien claro que hacer en este momento – tranquilo querido, ya encontraremos la forma de vencerlo – dijo la dragona tratando de calmar a su marido.

Spike se levanta y mira por la ventana al campo de entrenamiento – esta guerra nos está costando muchas vidas, no me gusta ver a mi gente de esta manera – mira a su esposa – tenemos que acabar con Hannibal rápido – luego toma unos mapas de Equestria en los cuales mostraba manehattan y sus cercanías – El ejército de Hannibal destruyo la legión de manehattan ayer por la tarde, lo que significa que su ejército no puede estar muy lejos –

-Es posible que usara alguna red de túneles para atacar la ciudad, de otra forma las atalayas abrían detectado a sus tropas, probablemente los use para escapar – dijo Perséfone.

Spike ve minuciosamente la ciudad y sus cercanías - No, cuando arrasamos manehattan hace 300 años todo quedo en ruinas, incluso los sistemas de tuberías de la ciudad, aunque se haya reconstruido nunca se aprobaron planes para reconstruir esas tuberías – luego toma un mapa de manehattan y capta algo – espera, no había visto esto antes –

-¿Qué? –

-2 años antes de la guerra, Manehattan había empezado la construcción de un subterráneo, pero debido a la cantidad de recursos que demandaba el proyecto se dejó a medias. Pero aun así fue suficiente como para conectar una tercera parte de la ciudad incluyendo el centro, no puedo creer que dejáramos pasar ese detalle – dijo sintiéndose como un completo idiota, si hubiera detectado ese detalle antes la vida de los soldados no se habría perdido.

Perséfone toma el mapa de la ciudad – al parecer ese subterráneo tenía una conexión con uno de las pocas alcantarillas que todavía se mantienen, seguramente atravesaron el mar en la noche y se infiltraron por ahí.

-Es una posibilidad – luego Spike se pone a pensar en las jugadas que había hecho Hannibal anteriormente – Si Hannibal pudo idear una estrategia tan bien coordinada seguramente ya sabrá que si prevalece en la ciudad solo tendremos que bombardearla hasta que se rindan, no creo que el cometa un error tan idiota, lo más probable es que abandone la ciudad para seguir con su guerrilla – mira el mapa – En la ciudad había un total de 3000 ponis, contando los 300 que Hannibal ya tenía sumamos una fuerza de combate de almenos 3300 ponis, si tiene una fuerza tan grande necesitara de agua para mantenerlos frescos, por lo tanto su mejor opción seria marchar cerca de un rio y el rio más conveniente es el rio celestial, sin embargo ese rio es demasiado obvio, su cercanía a la ciudad es demasiada con lo que no creo que él quiera arriesgarse a marchar por ahí, también está el rio harmony pero este resultaría demasiado pequeño para abastecer a su fuerza de combate, lo que nos deja con el rio tracimeno – Spike observa dicho rio en el mapa, era ancho y profundo y además estaba en una distancia intermedia – es probable que sigan ese camino, ese rio es basto, lo suficiente como para abastecer a su ejército pero no demasiado como el rio celestial. Deduzco que el tratara de pasar por ahí con el fin de llenar cantimploras y dejar descansar a las tropas.

-Mmmmm, creo que deberíamos mandar una fuerza de combate para emboscarlos –

-Exactamente, pero debemos ser cautelosos, este Hannibal hasta ahora no ha cometido errores – se dirige a la puerta – mandare una carta a Escipion pidiéndole autorización para mandar la 5ta legión al rio tracimeno –

-Bien, yo mientras avisare a los capitanes de la legión e iré preparando ensayos para el contraataqué –

Mientras tanto en canterlot.

Skyla estaba en un balcón leyendo el mismo libro que tenía ayer, se trataba de una novela escrita por ella y dedicada a su padre – hola hija – dijo Cadence apareciendo.

-Ah, hola madre – dijo con indiferencia.

Cadence se le acerca a su hija – sabes, hace poco termine de leer tu libro, fue difícil conseguir una copia –

-¿En serio? – Skyla no parecía muy interesada.

-Es muy bueno, la verdad tienes talento de escritora – dijo viendo su cutiemark la cual era una pluma sobre el papel.

-Valla, tardaste 300 años en decirlo y papa me lo dijo el primer día que leyó algo que yo escribí – dijo enojada.

Cadence suspira y la mira triste - ¿sigues enojada conmigo? –

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?, nunca me apoyaste con mis deseos de escribir y siempre me tenías estudiando cosas como política, economía, comportamiento apropiado, etc. Cosas que yo nunca iba a necesitar – dijo enojada.

-Hija, yo sé que cometí ese error y de verdad lo lamento, no sabía el talento que tenías pero ahora lo veo -

-ahora lo ves, ese es otro problema, ahora ya no importa, pues no volveré a publicar ningún libro, este fue el único que pude publicar gracias a que tú y mis tías lo arruinaron todo con su maldita guerra e ideas equivocadas –

Cadence se sentía muy mal, y era porque cada palabra de su hija era cierta, esta situación era su culpa y de las demás princesas, fueron sus decisiones las que llevaron a Equestria a esta situación tan crítica, fueron sus fatales errores.

-Hija, por favor. Lo lamento en serio, si pudiera volver atrás el tiempo y escuchar las advertencias de tu padre lo aria, y evitaría que esto pasara –

Skyla gira los ojos – pues no puedes – dijo volviendo a la lectura.

Cadence suspira resignada, su hija era muy esquiva con ella, durante esos 300 años Skyla hacia todo lo posible por no cruzar palabra ni mirada con su madre.

-Papi….. – decía viendo la misma foto y derramando lágrimas.

Cadence caminaba muy triste por los pasillos, la verdad le entristecía no haber podido avanzar con su hija en estos 300 años, ella sabía que Skyla tenía la razón al culparla por todo, por ello le costaba mucho remediar las cosas - ¿sigue enojada? – dijo Twilight apareciendo detrás de Cadence.

Cadence suspira – Si, y la verdad tiene razón para estar enojada –

Twilight se le acerca a Cadence y la abrasa – todo es culpa de Spike y su maldito carácter –

Cadence no parecía convencida – no lo sé Twi, nosotros provocamos a los dragones en primer lugar, y luego al ver que teníamos pocas posibilidades en una guerra contra ellos, cometimos peores errores que hicieron que otros 4 naciones se nos echaran enzima, la verdad creo que fue más nuestra culpa que de Spike –

-suenas igual a Shining – le dijo mirando al suelo.

-Ahora pienso que él tenía razón, es decir por algo era comandante en jefe –

-No te aflijas Cadence –

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? – dijo alterada – fue nuestra culpa, por nuestra culpa Equestria quedo esclavizada, por mi culpa mi hija no pudo cumplir su sueño y por nuestra culpa Shining armor murió –

-no fue nuestra culpa Cadence, sabes bien que yo lo quería a pesar de que nos hubiéramos distanciado, pero se bien que no fue nuestra culpa, fue culpa de Spike, recuerda que fue su espada quien le dio muerte –

-¿y las ordenes de quienes lo llevaron ante esa espada? – dijo Cadence – Shining murió con 40 años, le quedaba mucho por vivir y disfrutar junto a su hija, quizás habría podido enamorarse y casarse otra vez. Pero por nuestras ordenes el murió –

Twilight suspira – Cady, no fueron nuestra espadas las cuales dieron muerte a Shining y a los demás soldados, no te culpes – dijo dándose la vuelta y dejando a Cadence sola.

-A veces me pregunto cómo te volviste tan fría – pensó Cadence.

En el rio tracimeno, podemos ver a un ejército de 5000 legionarios republicanos marchando a la batalla, en la retaguardia estaba Spike junto a su esposa y los demás generales, según las reglas convencionales de la guerra, los generales tenían que estar en la retaguardia para manejar o si era necesario controlar a la tropa.

Spike y Perséfone dispusieron al ejército sobre una colina pequeña frente al rio de la siguiente manera:

Centauros en el centro en formación de falange.

Cebras a los flancos.

Dragones en la retaguardia.

Y Changelings y grifos cuidando los cielos.

Spike observaba el rio, no veía ninguna señal de presencia enemiga.

-no hay nadie – dijo un general cebra.

-¿crees que nos hallamos adelantado? – le pregunto Perséfone a su esposo.

-Quizás, o quizás nos equivocamos y Hannibal opto por otra vía –

Por el momento, los soldados no pierdan de vista ningún sector, no veían a nadie cerca, pero de pronto Spike tiene una mala espina sobre las nubes, el las ve como si algo estuviera allí esperándolo. Y más temprano que tarde una lluvia de flechas caen desde las nubes, los dragones cubrieron con sus duros cuerpos a los soldados que podían, los minotauros hacían los mismo con sus pesados escudos, pero los grifos y changelings no tuvieron suerte, al estar en el aire no tuvieron tiempo a cubrirles y fueron alcanzados, en menos de un segundo todos los changelings y grifos fueron derribados a causa de las flechas, sin mencionar que hubo bajas importantes en el ejército terrestre.

Y luego, desde las nueves, se lanzaron 1000 pegasos, los cuales cargaban a los ponis que no podían volar, los ejércitos chocaron entre si causando cientos de muertes en la carga inicial. Spike ordeno a los dragones que levantaran vuelo para tratar de condensar la perdida de los grifos y changelings, pero a pesar de ser criaturas muy resistentes y poderosas, el tamaño de los dragones los hacia muy poco maniobrables en comparación a los pegasos que esquivaban sus llamaradas, aunque los dragones lograban llevarse consigo una buena cantidad de pegasos.

En tierra, la formación inicial que Spike había preparado se había destrozado, los minotauros que dependían los unos de los otros para mantenerse y pelear estaban dispersos y las cebras que eran especialistas en combate individual estaban apretujadas y no podían maniobrar con facilidad, lo que las volvió presa fácil.

Spike vio su formación destruida y llego a la conclusión que lo mejor era darle la batalla a Hannibal, si se quedaba ahí su ejército seria exterminado.

Spike grito a todas sus unidades que emprendieran retirada, pero para su desgracia, las tropas estaban tan increíblemente aficionadas que los soldados no podían identificar bien cuál era la dirección marcada por Spike para la retirada, en un error brutal, la legión emprendió su retirada hacia distintos puntos cardinales, pero la mayoría termino cayendo al rio donde las flechas de los pegasos hicieron el resto.

-¡RETIRADA! ¡TODOS! – gritaba Spike desesperado al ver que sus tropas estaban demasiado confundidas como para emprender la retirada de manera uniforme.

Fin cap 5


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Equestria.

Spike se encontraba frente a un escritorio firmando cartas, en su rostro se podía ver infinita tristeza, sus soldados confiaron en el para esa batalla en el rio y les fallo, les fallo a sus familias.

La puerta se abre y por ella entra Perséfone – Spike, ¿estás bien? – pregunto entrando.

Spike solo miraba las cartas – mira, cada una es para la familia de cada uno de los soldados ¿sabes cuantos perdimos? 4638 muertos, 159 heridos y 20 desaparecidos, todos formaron parte de una legión de 5000 soldados – Spike estaba muy afligido, a él le importaban mucho sus soldados, no le gustaba fallarles – les falle a todos, no merezco este puesto –

Perséfone abrasa a su esposo para consolarlo – No digas eso, recuerda que sin ti nunca hubiéramos ganado la guerra hace 300 años, tu eres el mejor estratega en toda la república, si tú ya perdiste la fe, entonces Sion va a caer – le dijo seriamente.

-No digas eso por favor – dijo dejando caer unas lágrimas.

-No eres el primero en perder tropas y tampoco serás el ultimo, si realmente quieres disculparte con esas familias, entonces detén a Hannibal antes de que logre reunir fuerzas suficientes como para atacar la ciudad –

Spike suspira pensativo – Pero fui descuidado, ordene revisar todos los sectores del campo pero no envié a nadie a revisar las nubes, de haberlo hecho el resultado habría sido diferente –

-Cometiste un error, todos lo cometemos –

-Pero no unto tan torpe – dijo golpeando la pared – Ese maldito de Hannibal, es como si desde el principio hubiese sabido que no revisaría las nubes –

-Tranquilo Spike, tranquilo – dijo abrasándolo y tratando de reconfortarlo.

Mientras tanto en canterlot.

En los balcones del palacio estaba Skyla junto a un minotauro legionario, los dos conversaban de forma abierta y por lo visto Skyla la estaba pasando bien – Si, la verdad no existen muchas mujeres minotauros – dijo el legionario – la verdad, son casi idénticas en voz y apariencia a los hombres, a veces las confunden con machos – Skyla se empezó a reír – por supuesto eso ha dado origen a la idea de que jamás HAN existido en verdad y que los minotauros solo ¡Aparecen en agujeros en el suelo! – dijo el minotauro en tono de burla y Skyla se empezó a reír más fuerte – Jajajaja, lo que pospuesto es absurdo –

-Jajajajajajaja jajajajajaja, cielos Gimblin, eres muy gracioso jejejejejeje – dijo Skyla divertida - ¿y cómo está tu familia? –

-Esta como siempre, bonita, familiar, simpática – dijo el minotauro – sabes, el otro día te escuche llorando en tu cuarto ¿todo bien? –

Skyla parecía algo nerviosa – Si, ¿Por qué preguntas? No pasaba absolutamente nada –

El minotauro miro con una ceja arqueada a la alicornio – Skyla, somos amigos desde hace más de 9 años, creo que puedo saber cuándo algo te molesta – dijo el minotauro.

-Bueno, la verdad es… bueno, antes de la guerra, cuando era una niña, mis padres se separaron –

El minotauro la miro con lastima – Lamento escucharlo –

-Pero ese en si no es el problema, como era una princesa tenía que quedarme en el imperio recibiendo lecciones de etiqueta, comportamiento y un montón de cosas que detestaba – Skyla miro el horizonte – lo único que me alegraba era cuando llegaban las vacaciones de verano, según el acuerdo entre mis padres, era ese periodo del año donde viajaba a Canterlot a visitar a mi padre, los 3 meses que pasaba con el eran muy divertidos, él siempre me escuchaba y pedía mi opinión en todo momento para cualquier cosa. Con mi madre era diferente, siempre tenía que comportarme, reírme de chistes patéticos y jugar con los hijos de los nobles los cuales eran súper aburridos. Pero cuando llegue a la adolescencia comencé a interesarme en las novelas de aventura y acción, cada verano con mi padre me devoraba novelas enteras, me llegaba a leer novelas de más de 800 páginas den dos días -

-¿tanto? Wow, se nota que te gustaba, ¿y que paso después? –

-Un día, durante las vacaciones con mi padre, le dije que quería escribir una novela, él se interesó mucho e incluso me anoto en clases públicas de escritura, cosa que no le agrado a mi madre –

-¿Cómo que no le agrado? –

-Veras, a ella no le incomodaba que leyera novelas en lugar de los libros de etiqueta que me mandaba a estudiar durante el tiempo que pasaba con ella, pero le molestaba que me anotara en un curso de esos y más con el hecho de que fuera público. Ella decía que no era propio de una princesa esas cosas, que debía hacerlo de forma privada para mantener la imagen bien alta y mi padre decía que si quería mejorar en la escritura, un curso grupal me aria ver de forma más clara mis errores y los de mis compañeros para no cometerlos. Pero la verdad el me preguntaba si me sentía cómoda con otros niños, la verdad me encantaba, todos eran amables e hice varios amigos, cuando terminaba la clase mi padre me esperaba en la puerta y no paraba de preguntarme cosas como: "¿Cómo te fue?", "¿te divertiste?". La verdad cada día me ilusionaba más la idea de ser una novelista famosa, no me interesaba ser una princesa, quería escribir, vivir de mi imaginación – Skyla dejo caer una lagrima – cuando cumplí los 19, lo logre, publique una novela, contaba la historia de un padre que va a la guerra y en un accidente queda detrás de las líneas enemigas, luego se entera de que el ejército enemigo quería atacar la ciudad donde estaba su hija de 9 años y durante la trama se relata todo lo que sufrió para llegar a la ciudad y salvar a su hija – dijo Skyla.

El minotauro la miraba sorprendido - ¿publicaste una novela? No me lo habías comentado nunca, un día me encantaría leerla, suena interesante –

-Pues tienes suerte, quedan solo dos copias, una la tengo yo y la otra mi madre –

-¿tu madre? –

-Sí, de algún modo consiguió una y la leyó y ahora, 300 años después de que me arruino el sueño con frías críticas y una maldita guerra que nunca debió iniciar, me dice que tengo talento ¿ahora lo dice? ¿de qué me sirve? Ya no puedo ser escritora pues ella lo arruino todo, por ella no pude cumplir mi sueño, por ella mi padre murió – dijo empezando a llorar con fuerza.

El minotauro la miro apenada y le puso una mano en el hombre – Skyla, pasado mañana tendre unos días de permiso para ir a Sion, si quieres puedo llevarme una de las copias y dársela a mi tío, el cual tiene una pequeña editorial, lo podemos publicar –

Skyla miro a Gimblin ilusionada - ¿lo dices en serio? –

-Por supuesto, solo le pido permiso al cónsul y ya está, seguramente en un par de semanas lo tengas publicado en todas las librerías de Sion –

-¡Oh Gimblin! – Dijo abrasando a su amigo - ¡eres un gran amigo!

-Ejem – dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Al voltear vieron a Twilight, quien los miraba con aparente enojo – sobrina, ¿exactamente qué haces? –

-Solo le agradezco a un amigo el darme la oportunidad de realizar el sueño que mi propia familia destrozo – le dijo secamente.

Twilight miro de mala manera a su sobrina – vete a dentro sobrina – dijo de forma autoritaria.

Skyla obedeció de muy mala gana y se metió en el palacio, luego Twilight miro mal al minotauro el cual también la miro de mala manera.

En esos 300 años Skyla siempre desarrollaba amistad con los legionarios que las custodiaban, mientras que Luna, Celestia y Cadence solo trataban de imaginar que no existían, pero Twilight simplemente los odiaba con fervor, los quería fuera de ahí como sea.

Dentro del palacio, en el cuarto de Celestia, estaba ella leyendo un libro cuando de repente entra Luna – Hermana, ¿podemos hablar? –

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa hermana? –

-Es sobre la oferta de Escipion – dijo Luna tomando la completa atención de Celestia - ¿tú qué opinas de eso? -

-La verdad, creo que es una gran oportunidad para que nuestro pueblo por fin pueda volver a ser lo que fue antes de que nosotras lo arruináramos – dijo algo dolida.

Luna suspiro y se recostó junto a su hermana – Yo también pienso que deberíamos aceptar, y estoy segura de que Cadence y Skyla también lo piensan de ese modo, pero Twilight….. Ella ya no es como antes, está llena de odio y rencor contra Spike y todo lo que Sion representa –

-Lo sé, ella antes era muy alegre y divertida, ahora ha cambiado y no para bien –

-Creo que tendríamos que hablar con ella –

-Si deberíamos – dijo Celestia.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del bosque everfree, se encontraba Hannibal viendo hacia Canterlot – llego la hora – dijo con una sonrisa perversa – solo observa Spike como tus tropas de Canterlot son reducidas a nada –

En la muralla de canterlot, había un minotauro viendo muy aburrido el horizonte, en eso un changeling llega - ¿aburrido Tiberius? – pregunto el changeling.

-¿tú que crees Mike? Como me gustaría estar en otro lugar – dijo aburrido.

-Tranquilo hermano, en una semana más nos vamos de permiso a Sion y ya por fin nos podremos divertir en un buen bar – le dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-Sí, pero es mucho tiempo, los días pasan muy lento aquí –

-Ni me lo diga….. – no pudo terminar pues una flecha le dio en la cabeza y lo mato al instante. El minotauro miro con horror a su amigo, miro hacia todas direcciones buscando el lugar de donde pudo venir la flecha pero no veía nada, en ese momento otra flecha le da al minotauro matándolo.

En ese momento dos pegasos suben a la muralla y, con mucha discreción, tiraron de la palanca que abría la puerta. Fue en ese momento cuando más de 3000 ponis salieron de una cueva que estaba al lado de la entrada a la ciudad y se internaron en la misma. Una cebra que salía de una biblioteca ve a la gran multitud de ponis y casi al instante saca sus sables y va a pelear contra unos 5 ponis que se le abalanzaban, la cebra bloqueo la espada del primero y dio un giro quedando detrás de él y cortándole la nuca. Luego bloque el ataque del segundo pero un tercero se le coló por detrás y la atravesó con su espada.

Por las calles los legionarios de Sion fueron tomados totalmente desprevenidos, los grifos, changelings y dragones trataron de levantar vuelo para atacar desde el aire pero en el momento en que lo hicieron la luz del sol desapareció, cuando hacia el cielo vieron una lluvia de flechas inmensa, los dragones inmediatamente cubrieron a sus compañeros con sus alas y cuerpos que eran más resistentes. Cuando las primeras flechas cayeron los dragones gemían de dolor por la tremenda cantidad que se les estaba clavando en el cuerpo, fueron tantas que varios dragones no pudieron aguantar y cayeron muertos presa de las flechas. Las tropas de Sion estaban siendo barridas sin piedad ni misericordia, los ponis de canterlot, al momento de ver caer a los legionarios tomaban sus armas y se unían a la batalla.

Desde el balcón del palacio, las 5 ex princesas veían la batalla con horror.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – dijo Celestia horrorizada ante tal masacre.

-Hannibal llego – dijo Twilight sonriendo como si estuviera disfrutando de la masacre.

En la ciudad, los ponis de Hannibal ya habían tomado toda la ciudad, las tropas de Sion se replegaron hacia el palacio donde esperaban de algún modo aguantar hasta que les mandaran refuerzos o algo.

Los ponis cargaron un ariete contra las puertas del palacio, las mismas empezaron a ceder por la fuerza de los golpes. Dentro del palacio había varios minotauros posicionados en falange alrededor de la puerta, detrás de ellos las cebras para matar todo lo que se cuele por la formación, arriba estaban los changelings y los grifos preparados para disparar flechas.

En eso, Gimblin llegue con las tropas - ¡SOLDADOS DE SION! ¡HABER PELEADO CON USTEDES AH SIDO UN HONOR! ¡EL BARQUERO NOS ESPERA! ¡YO DIGO, QUE PUEDE ESPERAR UN RATO MAS A TODOS! – Todos gritaron entusiasmados por esas palabras.

Finalmente la puerta se rompió y los ponis entraron, al instante fueron empalados por las lanzas de los minotauros y las flechas de los grifos y changelings los liquidaban. En la retaguardia, las cebras se mantenían alerta por si alguien se colaba.

Afuera del palacio estaba Hannibal viendo impaciente la resistencia del palacio - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no entran? – le pregunto a un unicornio a su lado.

-Es un cuello de botella, no pueden pasar – dijo el unicornio.

-Manda pegasos por las ventanas –

-Si señor –

Una gran oleada de pegasos trato de entrar por las ventanas, pero al instante que se acercaron llamaradas gigantescas salieron por de las ventanas quemándolos, los dragones se habían posicionado en las ventanas para evitar que algo pasara.

-Señor, las ventanas estas protegidas por dragones ¿Qué hacemos? –

Hannibal pensó un momento y luego sonrió – diles a las tropas de la puerta que se replieguen, tengo una idea -

Entonces las tropas de la puerta se retiraron y los legionarios dieron un grito de victoria.

Pero entonces las vieron, todas las catapultas, balistas y trabucos colocados para defender la ciudad en caso de ataque, estaban siendo apuntados contra la puerta y las ventanas - ¡TODOS REPLIEGUENSE! – Grito Gimblin pero fue tarde, pues un sinfín de piedras en llamas golpearon el palacio matando y casi todos los defensores, entonces los ponis entraron en el palacio y mataron a los legionarios antes de que pudieran levantarse para reacomodarse.

En el suelo estaba Gimblin adolorido, y frente a él estaba Hannibal mirándolo con una sonrisa – canterlot cayo –

El minotauro lo miro a los ojos – por favor, aquí hay padres, madres, hijos e hijas, perdónalos a ellos, déjalos ir con sus familias -

Hannibal lo mira con una sonrisa – todos merecen morir – dijo degollando al minotauro.

Las princesas fueron transportadas a la antigua sala del trono para tratar de mantenerlas a salvo, los ponis no tardaron en llegar y derribar la puerta, los legionarios que defendían la sala del trono no tardaron en caer muertos o rendirse ante los ponis. Entonces Hannibal entro en la sala del trono y miro a dos cebras que se había rendidito – por favor, déjenos ir – suplico una de las cebras.

Se trataban de dos cebras una hembra y un macho – por favor, déjenos ir – dijo la hembra.

-Nuestros hijos nos esperan en casa, por favor déjenos ir con ellos – esa pareja tenía dos gemelos de 6 años de edad, los cuales estaban al cuidado de los padres de la hembra.

Hannibal miro a la pareja con una sonrisa - ¿están casados y tienen dos hijos? – Dijo el pegaso – que mal – de un movimiento saco su espada y degolló a ambas cebras – bueno, creo que les hice un favor a sus hijos al matar a unos padres tan patéticos –

Las princesas contemplaron eso con horror y miedo, en ese momento Hannibal se les acerco – altezas – dijo arrodillándose ante las princesas – aquí vuestro humilde sirviente ha hecho vuestra voluntad como me habéis pedido – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡¿NUESTRA VOLUNTAD?! – Dijo Luna muy enojada - ¡eres un maldito bastardo! ¡matas a una pareja con hijos cuando estos te están pidiendo clemencia y dices que haces nuestra voluntad! -

-Yo solo hago lo que me fue encomendado –

-¿Y quién te encomendó tal barbarie? Bastardo – dijo Celestia más que enojada con el pegaso por su frialdad.

Twilight se acercó al pegaso y le puso su casco en el hombro – has hecho bien Hannibal – dijo Twilight.

-Gracias… madre – dijo dejando a todos con la boca abierta

Fin cap 6


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Crueldad.

En la sala de estar del palacio de canterlot, estaban las princesas (con excepción de Twilight), sentadas alrededor de una mesa con una tetera y tazas, aparentemente estaban esperando algo o a alguien.

La puerta se abre y por ella entra Twilight – Lamento haberlas hecho esperar, pero tenía asuntos pendientes – Twilight se sienta y mira a sus compañeras alicornios – tranquilas, responderé sus preguntas –

-Twilight…. – dijo Celestia - ¿Cómo es que tuviste un hijo? Se supone que no podíamos salir del palacio –

Twilight rio un poco y contesto – no es mi hijo, ¿en serio lo creíste? –

-¿Entonces cómo? ¿Lo adoptaste? – pregunto Skyla.

-Algo parecido sobrina. Hace 200 años, yo empecé un proyecto para liberar y restaurar Equestria, el resultado de ese proyecto es Hannibal –

-¿a qué te refieres con "proyecto"? – pregunto Luna.

-Veras Luna, esos 200 los pase perfeccionando un hechizo basado en el que usas para meterte en los sueños de los ponis, este hechizo se activa cuando me voy a dormir. Lo use para buscar al poni indicado, me tarde 200 años pero lo encontré, un joven pegaso de apenas 7 años, huérfano. Solo tuve que meterme en sus sueños y decirle que yo era su madre y que lo tuve que dejar en ese orfanato dado a que Spike y su gente querían matarlo. Pase años enseñándole y alimentando su deseo de estar en los brazos de su "madre", jejeje, fue muy conveniente le hecho de que sus padres murieran en un derrumbe en manehattan cuando el era un niño de 1 año de edad, y más con la situación de bulling que tuvo en el orfanato donde creció, era perfecto. – al finalizar la explicación las demás vieron a Twilight como si estuvieran viendo a un fantasma.

-Twilight….. tu….. ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? – dijo Celestia anonadada.

-Hacer algo que ustedes no hacen, liberar a nuestro pueblo –

-Pero Twilight….. Aun así….. Tomaste a un niño pequeño, lo llenaste de odio y luego finges ser su madre, ¿acaso Hannibal significa algo para ti? – pregunto Cadence.

Twilight se llevó el casco al mentó – No, no significa absolutamente nada, solo es un simple peón en un juego de ajedrez, aun si muriera ya cumplió su objetivo –

-Twilight….. – dijo Luna - ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! – Grito - ¡Tú no eres la poni dulce y tierna que fue mi amiga! ¡¿Qué diablos te paso?! –

-Solo reaccione Luna, nada más. Ahora ¿van a apoyarme en esto? –

-¿quieres que te apoyemos? – Dijo Skyla – ¡no te apoyaría ni aunque fueras la última esperanza para salvar este mundo! – Grito la joven alicornio – no eres más que una maldita manipuladora llena de odio y oscuridad –

Twilight solo la miraba sonriendo – que poeta Skyla, no me sorprende de ti –

Celestia se paró y se puso frente a Twilight - Twilight, como tu maestra te ordeno parar todo esto ahora –

Twilight arqueo una ceja - ¿me ordena? Ok – se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de la estancia – guardias, lleven a estas traidoras a los calabozos y no crean ni una palabra de lo que dicen – Los guardias asintieron y se acercaron a las princesas.

-por órdenes de la princesa Twilight están bajo arresto – dijo poniendo grilletes y anillos bloqueadores de magia a las 4 princesas. Las mismas fueron llevadas a rastras a los calabozos mientras gritaban un sinfín de insultos a Twilight, la cual solo las miraba con una sonrisa – que pena que fueran tan siegas – dijo para luego dirigirse a la sala del trono.

Al llegar a la sala, Twilight procedió a sentarse en el trono, el cual llevaba vacío 300 años - es bueno estar a cargo – dijo contenta.

Luego, por la puerta, entra Hannibal – madre, ¿las demás princesas no cooperaron? – dijo el pegaso blanco.

-Desgraciadamente no hijo mío, son demasiado siegas como para ver la verdad –

-Entiendo madre – el pegaso se acercó a su madre y se arrodillo a sus pies – madre, ¿hay alguna cosa en la que pueda complacerte? – dijo el pegaso.

Twilight se mostró algo pensativa hasta que luego sonrió - ¿sabes hijo mío? Hace mucho que nadie un "gesto de arrodillamiento", me gustaría verlo – dijo Twilight.

Hannibal procedió a arrodillarse totalmente, pegando su barbilla al suelo y dando besos a los pies de su "madre" hasta que esta diga que fue suficiente.

Antiguamente, el "gesto de arrodillamiento" se utilizaba para rendir honor a la realiza, pero al caer Equestria y el Imperio de cristal, los primero líderes de Sion lo prohibieron estrictamente dado a que suponía una gran humillación para quien lo realizaba.

-Suficiente hijo mío, ahora quiero que vallas preparando a las tropas y a las familias para que nos marchemos al bosque everfree –

Hannibal se levantó súbitamente del suelo – pero madre…. – Twilight lo interrumpe enojada.

-¿te di permiso de despegar tu mentón del piso? – dijo severamente.

-Perdón madre – dijo volviendo a arrodillarse – pero no comprendo, por fin conquistamos la antigua capital ¿no deberíamos defenderla? –

-No, si nos quedamos aquí, Spike solo tendrá que bombardear la ciudad hasta que nos rindamos, recuerda que en una batalla frente a frente las legiones republicanas nos ganarían, tenemos que acabar con sus legiones una por una, hasta que Sion este tan debilitado que podamos reducirlo a cenizas, hasta que podamos violar a sus mujeres, matar a sus bebes y profanar sus templos. Debemos hacer todo con calma hijo mío – dijo Twilight.

-Si madre, ¿Qué deseas que haga ahora? ¿Cuál es tu voluntad? –

-Quiero que digas a los unicornios que coloquen explosivos alrededor del palacio y la ciudad, la destruiremos y luego cuando Sion este arrasado, construiremos una ciudad nueva en las ruinas de la antigua ciudad de canterlot, una ciudad que ara que todas se vean inferiores – dijo Twilight en aires de grandeza.

-Comprendo tus deseos madre y con gusto los llevare a cabo –

-Levántate y ve hijo mío, has mi voluntad –

-Lo are y luego… tu y yo estaremos juntos como familia, madre –

-Claro hijo mío, tu y yo estemos juntos para siempre y yo siempre estaré protegiéndote y amándote – dijo Twilight, luego de esas palabras Hannibal se marcha de la sala, al ver que Hannibal se fue Twilight puso cara de fastidio – maldito mocoso, 20 años y me pide eso, Ancio que esto termine para deshacerme de ese inútil – dijo fastidiada.

Mientras tanto, en el campamento de Spike.

Spike y Perséfone se encontraban muy sorprendidos por lo que acababan de oír - ¿dices que perdimos canterlot? – dijo el dragón a un changeling.

-Sí señor, salieron de la nada, miles de ponis y luego todos los habitantes se nos echaron encima – dijo el changeling.

-¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Perséfone.

-Llamen un escuadrón de changelings, díganles que se disfracen de ponis y se infiltren, necesitamos inteligencia para ganar esto – dijo el dragón.

-Si mi señor – dijo el changeling retirándose.

Spike da un gran suspiro de frustración – tranquilo cariño – dijo Perséfone.

-esta guerra pinta cada día peor para nosotros – dijo seriamente.

En ese momento llega un dragón – señor Spike, señora Perséfone, carta del cónsul – dijo el dragón

-¿Qué dice? – pregunto Perséfone.

-Dice que vallamos a Sion para una reunión con el senado, dice que es importante – Spike miro a su esposa – mejor vamos, a ver que quieren – dijo Spike caminando junto a su esposa.

Fin cap 7

**Ok, lamento que haya sido corto, pero bueno, es mejor que nada XD, nos vemos luego. **

**Como saben ahora tengo un grupo de Facebook dediado a estos fanfics solo busquen "Eyedragon Tensa Zangetsu, Fanfics" y les tiene que aparecer uno con la imagen de mi OC junto a Nero y Draco, igual el Link esta publicado en "hermanos de sangre", por favor pasen a disfrutar, pueden publicar absolutamente lo que quieran. **


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Dificultades.

Spike y Artemisa habían llegado a la ciudad de Sion, inmediatamente se dirigieron a la casa de Escipion, donde el los esperaba.

Spike toco la puerta y Escipion la abrió – Spike, Perséfone, me alegra mucho que hayan venido- dijo el grifo con una sonrisa – hablemos adentro –

Al momento en que entraron, una mancha morado y azul tira a los dos al suelo - ¡Mami papi! – dijo el pequeño abrasando a sus padres.

-Hijo, ¿te has portado bien? – dijo la madre acariciando la cabeza de su pequeño.

-¿Cómo has estado campeón? – dijo Spike.

-¡Genial! ¡El tío Escipion es muy divertido! ¡Jugamos todas las noches antes de cenar y me deja comer todos los dulces que quiera! – decía el pequeño.

Tanto Spike como Perséfone miraron mal a Escipion el cual empezó a silbar nervioso, a ellos no se agradaba que Thorin comiera muchos dulces.

Spike y Perséfone primero le dedicaron unos momentos a su hijo, jugaron con él y él les conto algunas aventuras que tubo mientras no estaban, les conto que Escipion lo llevo al cine, a una feri heladerías diferentes, lo último provoco que los padres se enojaran un poco. Luego de un rato, Escipion le pidió a Thorin que fuera a su cuarto para que pudieran hablar a solas – bien, antes de comenzar ¿puedo ofrecerles un te? –

-No gracias amigo – dijo Spike.

-Nos gustaría saber porque nos llamaste –

Escipion puso cara serie – hay problemas con el senado, algunos están empezando a ponerse en contra de ustedes – dijo alarmando a la pareja.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – dijo Perséfone alterada.

-Están disgustados por el curso de la guerra. Por eso les mande esa carta, esta noche hablaran frente al consejo y trataran de hacerlos entrar en razón – dijo el grifo.

-pero no pueden destituirnos – dijo Perséfone.

-Tranquila Perséfone, la gran mayoría del senado sigue apoyándolos, pero necesitamos hacer entrar en razón a esos idiotas que dudan de ustedes – dijo el Grifo.

Mientras tanto, Twilight estaba preparándose para salir de Canterlot e irse al bosque everfree – ultima oportunidad ¿me apoyaran? – le dijo a las otras 4 princesas, las cuales se encontraban encadenadas en el calabozo. Ninguna de ellas le respondió a Twilight, ella solo las mira con lastima – es una pena que sean tan ciegas y tercas como para no ver que lo que hago es por una buena causa – dijo Twilight dándoles la espalda – las veré en el otro mundo – dijo empezando a irse.

-Perra asesina – dijo Celestia.

Twilight se dio vuelta y miro a su antigua maestra - ¿Qué has dicho? –

-Eres una perra Twilight, una asesina manipuladora, está bien claro que ya no eres la niña dulce y tierna que antes conocí, ella murió hace mucho tiempo – dijo Celestia dejando a todos boquiabierta, ella amaba a Twilight y costaba creer que dijera tales cosas – estas muy equivocada si piensas que tus acciones son justificadas -

Twilight miro a Celestia - ¿eso crees? Pues estas mal, yo estoy en lo correcto, siempre lo estoy y nunca me equivoco en nada – dijo dándose la vuelta – todo mi plan está calculado, esto es un juego de ajedrez y en dos jugadas más….. Abre ganado – dijo con una sonrisa – todo canterlot quedara reducido a cenizas pronto, disfruten sus últimos momentos – dijo sorprendiendo a las 4 princesas.

Las princesas vieron a Twilight alejarse y cuando por fin ella se fue, Luna dijo – Me sorprendes hermana, nunca vi que le hablaras así – Celestia en ese preciso momento entro en llanto, lloraba a mares – Hermana, tranquila –

-Soy una pésima maestra, falle como maestra, como lider y como hermana, soy una inútil – dijo llorando.

-no eres una inútil Cely, lo que paso hace 300 fue culta de todas, no escuchamos ni a Shining armor ni a Skyla cuando nos dijeron que estábamos muy equivocadas con nuestras acciones – decía Luna y Celestia se tira a llorar en su pecho y Luna la abrasa.

Cadence en ese momento mira a su hija – Skyla… en serio…. lo lamento – decía a su hija empezando a llorar.

Skyla sin mirar le responde - ¿esperas que por solo ser nuestros últimos minutos perdone toda una vida siendo ignorada? – decía seriamente.

-Skyla, cometí muchísimos errores; aleje a tu padre mi lado, el amor de mi vida; te maltrate a ti, mi propia hija. Por favor, estos son nuestros últimos minutos juntas, por lo menos…..amémonos como madre e hija, seguramente si tu padre estuviera aquí diría lo mismo –

-Ni te atrevas a mencionarlo – dijo enojada – fue por tu culpa que murió –

-¿y piensas que no lo sé? ¿Piensas que no sufro cada noche con ser la yegua que mando a su amado a la muerte? ¿Piensas que no me arrepiento de haber faltado a su funeral? Pues sí, me arrepiento de todo, me arrepiento por no haberte escuchado, por no apoyar tu sueño y por destruirlo, sino fuera por mi tu ahora tendrías una vida feliz, quizá incluso te hubieses casado y hubieses tenido hijos propios, ¡Los siento! ¡Siento que lo hayas pedido todo por mí! ¡LO SIENTO POR TODO! – decía abrasando a su hija y derramando un océano de lágrimas.

Skyla quedo más que sorprendida al escucharlo, su madre, a quien siempre odio, le pedía disculpas por todo y aceptaba toda la culpa que merecía – si quieres odiarme está bien, al menos así te apoyare en una decisión que tomes – decía llorando, pero de pronto Skyla la abrasa –Ma….mama – dijo llorando – te…..te perdono – decía llorando a abrasando a su madre.

Mientras tanto, Twilight se encontraba viendo a su pueblo marchar fuera de canterlot, cuando aparece Hannibal – madre, ya hemos colocado los explosivos, en dos horas la ciudad entera colapsara y con ella todo rastro de la antigua Equestria, según tus deseos – dijo Hannibal.

-Bien hecho hijo, ahora vamos al bosque, es mejor estar lejos cuando esto explote –

-Si madre – dijo el pegaso.

-Y cuando lleguemos al bosque comienza los preparativos para mañana, tendremos mucho trabajo pendiente –

-Está bien madre – dijo Hannibal – si me lo permites, tu plan es brillante madre, en dos días Sion será destruido hasta sus cimientos -

-Si hijo mío, y tú serás quien queme sus casas, quien profane sus templos y quien viole a sus mujeres –

-Claro madre, gracias otra vez por darme este honor. Cuando todo acabe, por fin seremos una familia, por fin gobernaremos juntos a nuestro pueblo y lo guiaremos a la prosperidad –

-Claro, "gobernaremos juntos" hijo mío – dijo – _Si como no, ni loca comparto el reino contigo. Que brillante soy, hago que Hannibal haga todo el trabajo sucio por mí, dejo que el mate, viole y profane y cuando mi vida acabe y mi juicio llegue, mi alma estará limpia y será Hannibal quien pagara por los pecados, soy una genio – _Pensaba Twilight – _Prepárate Spike, porque mañana todas las ciudades equinas serán liberadas y pasado mañana tu tendrás un amargo despertar, y justo al atardecer de ese mismo día, la ciudad que tanto protegiste estos 300 años ardera en el infierno – _Pensaba la alicornio.

Al cabo de una hora y media, ya habían descendido de la montaña que sostenía a Canterlot y se encontraban a solo una hora del bosque. Mientras tanto, en la abandonada ciudad, dos ponis pegasos blancos recorrían las desérticas calles – que raro, ¿Dónde están los ponis? Supuestamente habían tomado la ciudad – dijo uno de ellos.

-Sí, es muy raro – los dos siguen caminando hasta llegar al palacio y se internan en él, pero no encuentran a nadie. Ellos siguen registrando hasta llegar a los calabozos.

Las princesas se encontraban esperando en silencio el final, hasta que escucharon unas voces - ¿escucharon? – dijo Skyla.

Luna escucho - ¿guardias? Se supone que se fueron hace como dos horas – dijo la alicornio oscura.

De pronto las 4 divisan a 2 pegasos caminando, ellos ven a las princesas y se quedan sorprendidos - ¿princesas equestrianas? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo el de la izquierda.

-¿a qué vienen? ¿Twilight los manda a tomarnos algunas fotos para guardar como recuerdo? – dijo Celestia de mala gana.

Los dos se miran – un segundo, ustedes no son ecuestres – dijo Cadence. Ella los mira detenidamente – son changelings - dijo sorprendiendo a los dos legionarios.

Los changelings mostraron sus verdaderas formas - ¿como lo supo? - dijo uno de ellos.

-Soy la princesa del amor y ustedes son criaturas que se alimentan de esa emoción, no creo que necesite mas explicaciones -

-Bueno punto - dijo uno - pero ¿que hacen aqui?

Luna acerco a los changelings - rapido, no hay tiempo, esta ciudad entera va desaparecer en cualquier momento - dijo llamando la atencion de los changelings.

Al lo lejor, Twilight y Hannibal veian las ciudad cuando este empezó a temblar y a desmoronarse - adios princesas - dijo Twilight

Fin cao 8


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: La ofensiva rebelde.

Los ponis se habían refugiado en la seguridad del bosque everfree, se levantó un campamento alrededor del castillo de las hermanas nobles. Twilight se alojó en dicho castillo.

-Qué grande es este castillo – dijo Hannibal caminando detrás de Twilight.

-Sí, hace más de 1000 años este era el hogar de las princesas, ahora está en ruinas –

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la antigua sala de los tronos, donde Twilight miro pensativa a los antiguos tronos de Celestia y Luna – necesitare un trono desde el cual gobernar por estos dos días – Twilight disparo un rayo y destruyo los dos tronos, luego usó su magia y con los restos creo un trono nuevo solo para ella – listo, servirá por ahora – dijo sentándose.

-Impresionante madre – dijo Hannibal.

-Son los beneficios de pasar toda tu vida estudiando magia hijo – Twilight se acomodó y miro a Hannibal – prepara las tropas, sabes bien que debes hacer –

-Si madre – dijo haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.

Twilight empezó a reír – ya estoy a escasos dos días de ganar – dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, el senado de Sion era un caos, al menos un 40% de la cámara quería destituir a Spike y Perséfone por ineficiencia - ¡¿es este el comportamiento del ejercito cuando nuestro pueblo está bajo amenaza?! – dijo un changeling enojado.

-Señores, por favor, no perdamos la cordura – dijo Escipion – Spike y Perséfone son los que derrotaron a Equestria hace 300 años –

-Hace 300 años Escipion – dijo un dragón – pero este es el ahora, y por lo viste nuestros "héroes" son incapaces de detener a ese Hannibal y su maldita rebelión –

-Le recuerdo senador Fellers – dijo una cebra hembra – que Spike y Perséfone tienen experiencia y son los militares más capaces en toda la república –

-Cierto – dijo un Escipion– Spike y Perséfone están haciendo lo que pueden, nosotros sabemos de política, nada de temas militares ¿se creen más capaces ustedes para comandar una guerra, que aquellos que ya se han bautizado en su fuego?. Si tienen la osadía de cuestionar las capacidades de los protectores de Sion, entonces pacen al frente y tomen las armas - dijo el grifo provocando que todos callaran – me lo imagine, aquí no somos guerreros, somos políticos – dijo el grifo – nosotros no podemos ni debemos tomar las decisiones estratégicas en una guerra, nuestra labor es financiar y suministrar la campaña y dar tranquilidad al pueblo para que no entre en pánico y en anarquía – dijo con palabras sabias y ciertas.

-Gracias Escipion, permíteme – dijo Perséfone tomando la palabra – durante más de 300 años los hemos protegido, a todos, ¿es esta nuestra recompensa por nuestro servicio? En el momento en que más necesitamos del apoyo del gobierno y el pueblo ¿nos abandonan? – dijo haciendo que muchos bajaran las miradas.

De pronto las puertas del salón se abren de golpe - ¡SEÑOR! ¡SEÑORA! – Gritaba un guardia minotauro.

-Soldado, ¿Qué pasa? Estamos en medio de un reunión – dijo Escipion.

-Mil perdones mi señor, pero….. Bueno…. El equipo de espionaje que el señor Draconem envió para infiltrarse regreso – dijo el minotauro.

-¿ya? – dijo Spike asombrado.

-Si y…. bueno – la puerta se vuelve a abrir y entran, siendo fuertemente escoltadas, 4 de las 5 princesas de Equestria, provocando un gran silencio.

-Princesas – dijo Escipion.

Los dos changelings enviados a Canterlot se adelantaron – Señor y señora Draconem, nos reportamos – dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Qué paso? – dijo Spike asombrado.

Flashback.

-Rápido, la ciudad será destruida – decía Luna, en cuanto lo dijo todo empezó a temblar.

-Rápido, sáquenos de aquí, dentro de esta celda no podemos usar magia – dijo Celestia.

Los changelings parecían dudar - ¡Por favor! – imploraba Celestia.

Los temblores se hacían más recurrentes - ¿Cómo sabemos que no están con Hannibal? –

Skyla, ya desesperada, los mira muy enojada - ¡LA PUTA CIUDAD SE ESTA VINIENDO A BAJO! ¡¿no crees que si estuviéramos con el estaríamos aquí?! – dijo la joven alicornio.

Los dos changelings se miraron aun con dudas, pero todo se venía abajo con lo que no disponían de mucho tiempo para pensar. Al final, optaron por librearlas, dispararon rayos y la puerta de la celda se rompió, luego desataron rápido a las princesas y salieron de la prisión – gracias – dijo Celestia.

-Ok, ya está ahora mejor salimos de aquí antes de que esto se venga abajo – dijo uno de los changelings preparándose para correr.

-Espera, no hace falta – dijo Luna y en ese instante las 4 princesas brillaron sus cuernos y todos fueron tele transportados a las lejanías de Canterlot. Inmediatamente después las princesas cayeron desmayadas dado a la cantidad de magia que usaron para transportar a todos tan lejos.

Fin flashback.

-¿canterlot destruido? – dijo Perséfone.

-Si – dijo Celestia – y eso no es todo Spike –

-Falta Twilight – dijo observando que su antigua hermana no estaba presente.

-Ella… - dijo Cadence – nos traiciono.

En ese momento, las 4 relataron todo lo que Twilight les dijo; su plan de hace 200 años, la forma en que le lavo el cerebro a Hannibal desde pequeño. Nadie daba crédito a lo que había oído.

-Twilight….. todo es obra suya – dijo Spike sin poder creerlo.

Las princesas asintieron – esta segada por la venganza, quiere destruir Sion y a todos los que viven aquí –

-¡¿Por qué deberíamos creerte?! – dijo un minotauro de entre la multitud.

-¡Cierto! – dijo un dragón.

-¡Eres una de ellos, UNA PONI! – Dijo una cebra macho.

Escipion golpeo el suelo – mis compatriotas, recordemos que ellas estaban abandonadas en una ciudad que se venía abajo, ningún militar con más de media neurona de inteligencia dejaría a sus aliados en esa situación, ¿me equivoco Spike? –

-No –

-Si la memoria no me falla, eran justamente estas 4 princesas equestrianas las que parecían más que complacidas con la oferta de unirse a Sion, la única que la rechazo de entrada fue Twilight, y si mis conocimientos en psicología no me falla ese es un claro indicio de quien es nuestro aliado y quien nuestro enemigo –

Escipion, además de ser un gran político, era un gran psicólogo, podía leer a un ser pensante con solo convivir unos pocos minutos con él o ella. Y con lo que pudo ver cuando les dio la oferta, está claro que lógicamente ellas se opusieran a Twilight con su plan, dado a que ellas no solo consideraban el tratado sino que él pudo ver en sus ojos alegría de que por fin su pueblo podía ser libre y próspero otra vez, cosa que no pudo ver en Twilight.

-Escipion tiene razón – dijo Perséfone – no podemos acusarlas sin pruebas de que confabulen con Sparkle, ellas pueden ser nuestras aliadas –

Todos parecían dudar, hasta que un changeling hembra se levantó y miro a Spike – señor Draconem, ¿usted confía en esas yeguas? – dijo al dragón.

Spike miro a las princesas y sonrió – claro que si – dijo.

-Entonces, es suficiente para mí – dijo para luego miro a los demás - ¿y ustedes? –

Por supuesto, la parte que apoyaba y seguía a Spike asintieron, los que se habían puesto en contra tardaron un poco más pero al final todo el senado recibió a las princesas de Equestria como aliadas y Escipion les dio asilo temporal en su mansión, cosa que agrado a las princesas y agradecieron con gratas sonrisas. Finalmente se acordó que cuando el problema de Twilight se vea resuelto, Equestria seria finalmente integrada a Sion como parte de la república.

Más tarde, Escipion llevo a las princesas a su hogar, Spike y Perséfone lo acompañaron para poder pasar una noche con su hijo quien todavía se tendría que quedar un tiempo más con su tío.

-Bienvenidas princesas – dijo Escipion haciendo un ademan para que pasaran. Las yeguas quedaron más que sorprendidas por el lujo de la casa del cónsul, claro, era más que obvio que el lider de la nación más grande del planeta no viviría en una simple casa.

-esto es enorme – dijo Cadence –

Luego el grupo llego a la sala de estar donde se toparon con un tierno recibimiento, se encontraron a Thorin dormido en el sillón - ¿y ese niño? – dijo Luna.

-Oh, mira cariño – dijo Perséfone – trato de quedarse despierto pero no pudo – dijo acariciando su cabeza.

Spike miro a las princesas – les presento a nuestro hijo, Thorin – dijo Spike.

-¿es tu hijo? – dijo Cadence incrédula.

-Si, jeje – dijo el dragón.

-Felicidades Spike, nunca nos lo dijiste – dijo Celestia.

-Bueno, la verdad es que antes había un poco de tensión entre nosotros jeje – dijo rasqueteándose la nuca – además tampoco nos veíamos mucho –

- Cierto – dijo Luna – te felicito, es un niño adorable – dijo mirándolo dormir.

-Gracias – dijeron Spike y Perséfone – mejor lo llevo a su cuarto – dijo Perséfone.

-¿ustedes viven aquí? – pregunto Skyla.

-No, lo que pasa es que con la guerra no íbamos a estar en casa en un tiempo, por eso le pedimos a nuestro buen amigo que cuidara a nuestro pequeño – dijo Spike

-¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto Celestia.

-Thorin, como el padre de Perséfone – dijo Spike.

Mientras tanto, en las ciudades equinas se habían reforzado enormemente, ahora había entr legiones en cada ciudad. En la ciudad de las pegasus, la cual era defendida por 3 legiones republicanas, los legionarios republicanos vigilaban las calles con ojo de halcón.

En una de las casas, una yegua miraba por la ventana – ¿Cuánto falta? – le pregunto a un semental a su lado.

-Tranquila cariño, tenemos que esperar la señal a los pies de la pareja, se podía ver una caja de botellas llenas de alcohol con pañuelos (bombas molotov)

En el castillo de las hermanas nobles Twilight estaba en su trono y frene a ella estaba un tablero de ajedrez con las piezas en sus respectivos lugares.

En eso entra Hannibal – madre, recibí un comunicado – dijo entregándole una carta a Twilight, ella la ley y una sonrisa dibujo – bien, hora de dar la orden – dijo tomando el caballo y moviéndolo.

En ese instante, en las pegasus, una carta se materializa frente a la primera pareja. La yegua la lee y mira al semental – es la hora – toma las bombas y encienden la mecha, frente a su casa estaban los vecinos que se acomodaron en las ventanas de forma discreta. En ese instante, una patrulla de minotauros y cebras pasa por las calles - ¡Ahora! – grito el semental y todos arrojaron las molotov contra los legionarios quienes no pudieron hacer nada.

Twilight mueve un alfil – ahora –

En yeguadelfia un escuadrón de dragones de dragones patrullaba los cielos, pero lo que no sabían era que entre los edificios había algo escondido - ¡Fuego! - cuando los dragones voltearon a ver de dónde venía el ruido fueron derribados. Entre los edificios, había ponis escondidos con balistas apuntando hacia el cielo – derribados – dijo una yegua chocando cascos con otra.

Twilight movía una torre – este juego –

En Appleloosa, había guardias vigilando el pueblo, cuando de pronto el ayuntamiento explota de la nada, los guaridas corren a ver qué pasa pero en el camino son emboscados por francotiradores armados con ballestas.

Las tropas de aire, Dragones, grifos y Changelings vieron como sus compañeros eran masacrados en tierra y trataron de ayudar destruyendo a los ponis desde el aire, pero cuando estaban listos para atacar un dragón divisa algo - ¡Cuidado! ¡Tienen balistas de supresión!

Las balista de supresión, eran un arma de artillería antiaérea, la cual era una balista que se propulsaba con gas para disparar flechas de gran tamaño a gran velocidad de forma continua como si se tratara de una ametralladora, y para desgracia de los legionarios, los ponis se había hecho con varias.

En el momento en que empezaron a disparar el aire fue barrido, las corazas de los dragones podían pararlas pero para su regracia, los ponis les apuntaban a las alas haciéndolos caer a tierra donde eran rodeados y brutalmente masacrados por decenas de ponis que se les apalancaban antes de que pudieran siquiera levantarse.

Twilight mueve a la reina – esta ganado –

Cloudsdale estaba en llamas completamente, se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Los cielos de Yeguadelfia se cubrían de humo negro mientras la ciudad era incendiada.

En las pegasus, un grupo de legionarios contenía en una barricada a un gran número de ponis, pero no se dieron cuenta de que un número más grande se les acercaba por la espalda, finalmente fueron emboscados por la retaguardia y murieron.

Twilight derriba al rey – jaque mate –

Mientras tanto, en Sion reinaba la calma, los guardias patrullaban las 3 murallas, las armas antiaéreas y de ataque tierra tierra estaban desplegadas en el peor de los casos. Spike estaba en el balcón de la casa de Escipion, pues él y su amada decidieron pasar ahí la noche.

-Spike – dijo Perséfone abrasándolo.

-Tengo un muy mal presentimiento –

Para su desgracia, no se equivocaba, en el tercer distrito (el centro de la ciudad) donde vivían los políticos y sus familias, una tapa de alcantarilla se abre y por ella sale un poni – listo, despejado – dijo a su compañero.

-¿Dónde estará la distracción? – dijo su compañero que salía de la alcantarilla.

-Tranquilo, no debe tardar, vamos tenemos una misión – dijeron viendo la casa de Escipion.

Mientras tanto, en el primer distrito, una cebra macho caminaba por las oscuras calles pero cuando paso por un callejón, algo lo tomo por la espalda, la cebra vio con horror que estaba atrapado por 3 ponis unicornios, los cuales lo miraban con malicia – tranquilo, solo sentirás dolor – dijo el unicornio.

Spike veía la ciudad con notable preocupación – tranquilo cariño – veras que todo saldrá bien – en ese momento se escucha una explosión, Perséfone y Spike miran el primer distrito y ven una luz de fuego y humo saliendo de una casa, luego varias explosiones y el fuego se empieza a extender por el primer distrito.

En eso un changeling aparece ante los dos dragones - ¡Mi señor! ¡Mi señora! ¡Están atacando la ciudad! –

-¡DEFENDERLA DEBEMOS! – Dijo Spike alarmado.

Fin cap 9


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Fin.

El primer distrito era un caos, la gente corría desesperada de la horda de invasores. En un callejón, una cebra hembra estaba escondida junto con su hija – Shh, tranquila hija – le dijo a su hija tratando de calmarla.

La pequeña lloraba, presa del miedo - ¿D… donde esta papa? – dijo la niña.

-Tu padre esta con los demás soldados, ten calma que el derrotara a todos los malos – le dijo a su hija.

-valla, valla ¿Qué tenemos aquí amigos? – dijo un semental unicornio siendo acompañado por un pegaso y un terrestre.

-mmmm, una linda yegua – dijo el terrestre.

La cebra aprieta con fuerza a su hija tratando de protegerla – por favor, no nos hagan nada – suplico la cebra.

El unicornio se le acerca con una mirada llena de lujuria y le lame la mejilla – sabes, nosotros tenemos ganas de divertirnos un poco – rápidamente, los otros dos separaron a la fuerza a la madre y a la hija, el unicornio sostuvo a la niña con su magia y le mantuvo los ojos abiertos para que viera como su madre era totalmente abusada - ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡DEJEN A MI MAMI! – Gritaba la niña.

-Cállate niña, tú también vas a pasar por esto cuando crezcas – decía el unicornio.

De pronto escuchan un rugido, los tres miran hacia arriba y se topan algo que no esperaban, frente a ellos estaba la misma Perséfone – déjenlas ahora mismo – dijo la dragona mostrando sus colmillos y desenvainando su espada. Los ponis solo al ver a retrocedieron y se escaparon por la oscuridad del callejón. Perséfone miro a la cebra la cual estaba inconsciente en el piso – mami, despierta – decía la niña.

Perséfone le tomo el pulso a la cebra y respiro aliviada – tranquila, se pondrá bien – le dijo a la niña.

Entonces llegan unos 3 cebras – mi señora, ya evacuamos a todos los civiles de esta área – dijo el lider del grupo

-Bien, lleven a esta yegua a que le den tratamiento médico y cuiden de la pequeña – dijo con autoridad.

El lider miro a la niña – hija… - dijo corriendo a abrasarla.

-Papi – dijo abrasándolo – papa, mami no despierta – el miro a su esposa y vio que todavía respiraba, luego miro a Perséfone tratando de encontrar una explicación.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas, créeme – dijo Perséfone – mejor llévatela a un lugar seguro.

En la casa de Escipion, él estaba en su balcón viendo como el primer distrito ardía. En su rostro se veían lágrimas.

En la segunda muralla, los civiles del primer distrito estaban siendo evacuados a la seguridad de la segunda muralla. Mientras tanto, las torres de la muralla disparaban piedras hacia la zona donde estaban los invasores.

En las calles del primer distrito había una lucha encarnizada entre los ponis y los legionarios, era una lucha muy pareja, los legionarios luchaban con todo para evitar que la gente de su amada ciudad sufriera.

En medio del combate, un dragón purpura con escamas verdes que vestía una armadura negra desenvaina dos espadas negras y cubre sus ojos con fuego de color verde y empieza a combatir a los invasores mientras avanzaba, los unicornios le lanzaban rayos pero el dragón los bloqueaba con sus espadas, todos los que trataban de pararlo terminaban muertos o heridos - ¡vamos! ¡Por Sion! – dijo Spike alentando a las tropas a seguir combatiendo hasta el final.

En los cielos, los grifos y changelings preparaban una lluvia de flechas y rayos – preparen – dijo un oficial changeling - ¡FUEGO! – los ponis invasores se vieron barridos por las flechas.

En medio de la batalla, Spike logra divisar una ballesta de supresión abandonada en lo alto de un edificio, el usa sus alas y la toma y sin pensarlo dos veces la apunta no contra el cielo sino contra las tropas invasoras de tierra, las cuales no tardaron en ser barridas por el fuego continuo de la ballesta.

En los cielos aparece Perséfone - ¡Dragones! ¡al ataque! – unos 50 dragones atacaron directo a los ponis, la cortina de fuego fue tal que casi ningún invasor pudo sobrevivir a eso.

Al amanecer.

Los amaneceres en Sion eran siempre alegres y llenos de cantos, pero no esta vez, la ciudad más fortificada del planeta había sido atacada y miles de sus pobladores habían muerto, sin mencionar que la mitad del primer distrito quedo envuelto en las llamas y reducido a escombros.

El ejército invasor constaba de unos 5000 ponis, de los cuales 4500 murieron y 500 quedaron como prisioneros, pero Sion, que estaba defendido por 10.000 soldados, perdió a 3500, para Sion cada caído era un amigo, su amada sangre y lo peor fue que más tarde se recibió la noticia de la caída de todas las ciudades dentro de Equestria, en total el ejército empezó la guerra con unos 85.000 efectivos, ahora solo quedaban 11.000, la mayoría se desplego en las ciudades las cuales fueron totalmente arrasadas. Una gran cantidad de pérdidas en vidas.

Spike estaba sentado en uno de los tejados de una de las pocas casas en pie, viendo a sus tropas con gran frustración, luego llega Perséfone – cariño –

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? –

-Los subestimamos y mucho –

-Ya no son como hace 300 años, Twilight aprendió de su derrota y desarrollo la forma perfecta de derrotarnos – dijo con frustración.

-pero su estrategia para este ataque cambio, esta vez optaron por un ataque directo, una batalla frente a frente –

-Sí, es raro, tampoco tenían una gran organización –

-Amenos –

-Que se tratara de una distracción – dijo Spike pensativo.

-Escipion – dijeron los dos lanzándose a volar hacia la casa de su amigo –

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a dicha casa y entraron. Pero al entrar vieron que todo estaba en orden, Escipion los recibió dolido dado lo sucedido.

-¿están bien? ¿Nadie entro a la casa? – pregunto Perséfone.

-no – dijo Celestia - ¿Por qué preguntan?

-Este ataque fue una distracción – dijo Spike – querían llevar algo – dijo captando que algo faltaba – un minuto….. ¿Dónde está Thorin? –

-Durmiendo – dijo Skyla.

Spike miro a Perséfone y los dos salieron corriendo hacia el cuarto de su hijo, al abrir la puerta no había nadie, solo la ventana abierta y una nota.

"_Querido Spike_

_Ah pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te escribí, como ya te abras dado cuenta, ya sabía sobre la existencia de tu bastardo, si lo quieres ver te recomiendo que tú y la zorra de tu esposa vengan al everfree solos, a unos 300 metros del castillo de las hermanas nobles justo en el sendero junto al arrollo, no llegues tarde porque quizás me aburra y me den por jugar con tu pequeño jeje"_

Mientras tanto, en el bosque everfree.

Twilight se encontraba tomando un te junto a Hannibal – madre ¿puedo preguntar algo?

-¿Que te acongoja hijo mío? –

-El ataque sobre Sion que ordenas anoche –

-¿es por los soldados que mandamos? No te preocupes, ellos ya sabían que era una misión suicida – dijo sorprendiendo a Hannibal.

-Pero, ¿los mandaste a la muerte? –

-Era necesario, ahora Sion esta devastado moral y militarmente, ahora nosotros contamos con 15.000 efectivos, la victoria está asegurada –

La población de ponis era de unos 16.000, de los cuales 15.000 estaban ya listos para pelear contra Sion.

-Ahora hijo, ya sabes tú deber – dijo Twilight - ¿puedo confiar en que destruirás esa ciudad? 

-Si madre, ya sabes que por ti lo que sea – dijo algo desanimado.

-¿estás pensando en los que mataste? Que no te aflija, recuerda que era por una noble causa –

-Si madre –

-Ve a alistar a las tropas para salir de inmediato, déjame unos 30 para mi protección, el resto llévatelos –

-Si madre – dijo Hannibal.

-Mi señora – dijo un guardia entrando – lo tenemos –

-¿y que están esperando? Tráiganlo – dijo Twilight alegre.

Por la puerta entraron dos guardias llevando consigo al pequeño Thorin todo atado y temblando de miedo – valla valla valla, el pequeño bastardo – dijo mirándolo con burla - ¿sabes por qué estás aquí? Por el idiota de tu padre y sus ridículos ideales –

-M… mi papi y mi mami vendrán a buscarme – dijo el pequeño.

-Sí, y los estoy esperando – dijo de forma macabra.

Más tarde, Twilight recostada en un arroyo mirando el agua hasta que escucho a alguien venir – llegaron – dijo mirando a dos dragones que acababan de aterrizar – Spike, cuanto tiempo –

-Twilight – dijo Spike mirándola con furia.

-¿Dónde está nuestro hijo? – dijo Perséfone.

-Oh, Perséfone, cuanto tiempo – dijo haciendo una seña y haciendo que un guardia aparezca, el mismo llevaba al pequeño sujeto con una correa y un bozal – la verdad, es un pequeño adorable – dijo acariciándole la cabeza como si de un perro se tratase.

Spike gruño entre dientes y Perséfone estaba a punto de saltarle enzima.

Twilight le retiro la correa y el pequeño fue corriendo hacia sus padres, los cuales le dieron el abraso más largo de todos – hijo – dijo Perséfone sacándole el bozal.

-Mami, papi sabía que vendrían – decía llorando.

-Tranquilo, estamos aquí – decía Perséfone.

Spike mira a Twilight - ¿Cómo supiste de el? Nunca se los dije ni a ti ni a ninguna de las princesas –

-Veras Spike, yo me encargue personalmente de crear un hechizo que me permite meterme en los sueños de cualquiera, te estuve vigilando durante estos años y desarrollando la estrategia para derrotarte –

Entonces de la nada salieron ponis armados que rodearon a Spike y a su familia e inclusive de los abusos emergieron ballestas de supresión y balistas, dejando a la familia rodeada y sin escapatoria – jejejeje, perdiste Spike ¿sabes por qué secuestre a tu bastardo? Para que tú y tu zorra salieran de la ciudad, ahora con el ejército devastado y con los mejores estrategas fuera de la ciudad ya no hay esperanza, ¡Sion ya debe estar siendo destruida por Hannibal y su ejército! ¡has perdido Spike! ¡GANE! – Dijo eufórica – pero tranquilo, tengo planes para ti y tu familia, en especial para tu hijito jejejejejeje – dijo asustando al pequeño – perdiste Spike.

Pero para su sorpresa, tanto Spike como Perséfone se hallaban tranquilos y serenos - ¿en serio crees que no vendría aquí sin un plan de contingencia? – dijo Spike chasqueando las garras y casi al instante 5 dragones aterrizaron detrás de las fuerzas de Twilight, luego del bosque emergió una docena de minotauros y cebras y también aparecieron unos changelings y grifos.

-¿Qué es esto? – dijo Twilight atónita.

-Te explicare Twilight, cuando vi que el ataque a Sion fue solo una máscara para cubrir el verdadero objetivo y al ver después la carta de rescate, supuse que tu plan era emboscarnos a mí y a mi familia en este preciso punto, por ello me traje un pequeño contingente conmigo – dijo el dragón.

Twilight miro en todas direcciones y vio que estaba totalmente rodeada y sus guardias habían tirado las armas - no importa, ahora mismo Hannibal está destruyendo tu ciudad ¿A dónde van a ir? ¿Pasaran sus vidas huyendo? – en ese momento Spike chasqueo los dedos otra vez y des bosque surgió otra cosa – no es posible – dijo Twilight mientras sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, frente a ella estaba un dragón el cual llevaba a Hannibal totalmente como prisionero.

-Madre… - dijo Hannibal.

-_Hannibal idiota ¿Qué hiciste mal? – _pensó Twilight.

-Tu ejército jamás llego a Sion – dijo Spike – sabía que ahora tu ejército era superior, por lo que los emboscamos en el único lugar en el cual podíamos ganar, el estrecho de las montañas de cristal – dijo el dragón

-Pero…..pero como ¿Cómo fue que supiste que…..? –

¿Pasarían por ahí? Pensé en su forma de pelear durante esta guerra, siempre haciendo lo inesperado por pensé que ustedes atacarían por ese paso dado a que es el más peligroso debido a los derrumbes y ningún ejecito podria pasar por ahí, pero esto tenía un problema, dado a su patrón de movimientos resultaba obvio que usarían una táctica como esa por eso considere una incursión por mar pero eso era imposible dado a que serían blanco fácil para nuestros dragones, luego pensé en una incursión aérea con dirigibles pero estaba el mismo problema, serían muy vulnerables entonces entendí, todo tu plan consistía en realizar esas tácticas inesperadas para que en el último momento creyéramos que tu volverías lo esperado lo inesperado y así dejar el paso libre por el estrecho, para resumir toda esta guerra eran solo tácticas para debilitar militar y moralmente al ejercito usando tácticas inesperadas para que luego nosotros pensáramos que en el final cambiarias tu estrategia, todo con el fin de confundirnos y de esa forma llegar a Sion, pero pude deducir tu estrategia antes de que la llevaras a cabo, ahora mismo tu ejercito fue emboscado en el estrecho de las montañas de cristal y capturado, pero tranquila la mayoría prefirió rendirse antes que enfrentar nuestras espadas en condiciones desfavorables –

-_Imposible_ – dijo Twilight –_ lo dedujo todo – _Pensó Twilight, luego dirigió su vista a Hannibal - ¡PEDAZO DE INUTIL! ¡¿COMO FUE QUE PERMITISTE QUE ESTO PASARA?! – Grito la alicornio.

-Yo solo seguí tus ordenes madre – dijo el pegaso – solo hice lo que me decías para poder estar juntos.

-¡Esto es tu culpa maldito idiota! –

-No Twilight, es tuya – dijo Celestia entrando en la escena junto a las demás princesas.

-Imposible – dijo Twilight.

-Mis soldados las rescataron de canterlot – dijo Spike – y me lo contaron todo, como manipulaste a este pegaso para tus fines –

-¿manipular? ¿de qué está hablando madre? –

-¡Cállate maldito idiota! ¡Deja de decirme así!

-Pero….. tu –

-Claro que no Hannibal, ¿te digo algo? Tu solo eras una pieza de mi juego, tus verdaderos padres murieron en un derrumbe cuando eras un bebe, te busque para que cumplieras mi voluntad fueras la espada de mis palabras, por lo visto elegí al equivocado, eres un inútil –

-No – dijo Spike – él no es un inútil, es solo una más de tus víctimas, espósenla – dijo a un minotauro que tomo a Twilight y la amarro y le coloco un anillo anti magia.

-¡Suéltenme! – Decía forcejeando - ¡Esto no puede terminar así! ¡se supone que yo ganaría!  
-Ese es tu problema, ves esta guerra como si fuera un juego – dijo Spike.

Fin cap 10

Próximo cap Epilogo


	12. epilogo

Epilogo.

Tras la victoria en la guerra, Sion comenzado las reconstrucciones del primer distrito. Tras la captura del ejército rebelde, los republicanos tomaron una postura amigable con los derrotados; les dieron atención médica y alimento, esto sorprendió a los ponis que pensaban que los legionarios serían muy duros con ellos. Las tropas acomodaron a los ponis en un improvisado campamento temporal hasta que tuvieran algún lugar más comodo para alojarlos.

En el senado había una gran rueda de prensa, ese día se juzgarían a los causantes de la rebelión, Hannibal barca y Twilight sparkle, el juicio seria a puerta cerrada y al día siguiente se publicarían las sentencias para los dos causantes de la guerra.

Twilight se mantenía con un semblante serio pero cada vez que podía le lanzaba una mirada llena de decepción e ira a Hannibal.

Hannibal, por otra parte, se encontraba cabizbajo y enormemente deprimido, desde que se enteró de que todo este tiempo Twilight, a la que había llamado madre, le había mentido y manipulado. Ahora Hannibal, que antes se comportaba con frialdad hacia los muertos de Sion, sentía un inmenso remordimiento, una gran culpa por todos a los que mato y más porque ahora sabía que si no hubieran iniciado esta guerra, los ponis habrían sido incorporados a Sion.

Las puertas del senado se abrieron y Escipion vio a los dos causantes de esta guerra. Entre los demás individuos que juzgarían a estos ponis se encontraban las princesas de Equestria y junto a ellas Spike y Perséfone.

-Hannibal barca – dijo Escipion dándole la señal a Hannibal para que se aproximara para recibir su juicio y sentencia - ¿sabes por que estás aquí hijo? – dijo el viejo grifo.

-Si – dijo cabizbajo – porque soy un miserable asesino, mate a miles de padres, madres, hijos e hijas – dijo empezando a derramar lágrimas – aceptare cualquier castigo que me impongan – dijo el pegaso haciendo que todos comenzaran a murmurar.

Escipion sonríe - ¿estas arrepentido por tus actos verdad? – dijo el cónsul.

-Si – dijo el pegaso.

-Bien, te sentencio a 5 años en un hospital psiquiátrico con el fin de que superes todo ese sufrimiento – dijo captando la atención de todos – una vez finalizado ese plazo, se te pondrá bajo la custodia de Spike y Perséfone Draconem, los cuales te ayudaran a encontrar un lugar en la sociedad – dijo el grifo dejando al pegaso estupefacto, el miro a la pareja la cual le sonreía.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, muchos del senado criticaban el juicio de Escipion reclamando por todo el sufrimiento que causo pero el grifo alzo la garra pidiendo que le dejaran hablar – todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, este pobre pegaso fue llenado de odio desde su infancia y convertido en el monstruo que conocimos. Él es solo una víctima ¿les parece justo condenar a alguien que ha sido utilizado por toda su vida, alguien que ha sido manipulado, que se le negó una infancia para arrastrarlo a un mundo de odio? Él tiene toda una vida por delante, por eso le daré la oportunidad para que se corrija y se forje una vida ¿alguien tiene alguna objeción? – dijo callando a todos en el salón, nadie quiso ir en contra, la evidencia ya demostraba que el pegaso había sido manipulado – decidido – dijo dando el martillazo y dejando en claro la sentencia de Hannibal – ahora tendrás una nueva oportunidad….. Runner – dijo Escipion.

El pegaso abrió los ojos como platos, ya hacía mucho tiempo que alguien le decía por ese nombre. Hannibal fue retirado del salón y lo llevaron a un cuarto de espera, dado a que Spike quería hablar con el cuándo terminara el juicio.

-Twilight sparkle – dijo Escipion haciendo que la nombrada avanzara, al contrario de Hannibal el grifo miro de forma muy reprobatoria a Twilight - ¿sabes lo que hiciste? –

-Sí, mate a tus inútiles soldados y escogí a un pegaso idiota por error – dijo Twilight causando que muchos en la cámara empezaran a gritarle insultos pero Escipion los cayo.

-Twilight sparkle, tus crímenes contra Sion…. No, contra la vida misma son muchos. Denigraste enormemente a la raza de los dragones hace 300 años, llevaste a cabo "el proyecto Eclipse" el cual casi destruye el planeta, le robaste la infancia a un niño y lo llenaste de odio y como cereza sobre el pastel….. por ti se perdieron más de 70.000 vidas inocentes –

Twilight bufa - ¿qué le robe la infancia a un niño? Es curioso viniendo del lider de una nación que esclavizo a la mía –

-No la esclavizamos, los ponis siempre nunca fueron forzados a realizar tareas físicas, nunca hubo abuso por parte de los legionarios, su pueblo solo fue restringido a las ciudades como reprimenda por los crímenes cometidos, eso no es esclavitud pues sus niños gozaban de una educación y juegos, había trabajo y negocios, tenían el libre albedrio –

-Nos restringieron a nuestras ciudades y sus tropas nos vigilaban diario –

-Era seguridad, una medida preventiva. Pero no estamos aquí para discutir eso ahora Twilight, estamos aquí para discutir por tus crímenes – dijo Escipion alzando la voz molesto – dijo Twilight, ¿sientes remordimiento alguno? –

Twilight miro a las demás princesas y a su antiguo asistente, el cual la miraba con una mirada llena de nostalgia - ¿arrepentimiento? No, no me arrepiento de haber matado a todos tus inútiles soldados – dijo sorprendiendo a todos – solo me arrepiento de dos cosas, permitir que este dragón viva – dijo señalando a Spike – y haber elegido al inútil de Hannibal para esta tarea –

-Ese no es su nombre, su verdadero nombre es Runner, tú se lo cambiaste haciéndole creer que ese era su nombre –

Twilight solo miraba con una sonrisa a todo el senado – saben es gracioso que un grupo de idiotas que esclavizaron a mi pueblo – inmediatamente todos se alzaron contra Twilight gritándole insultos de toda clase hasta que una cebra hembra tomo la palabra.

-Propongo que esta yegua sea encerrada en el pozo de las sombras por 1000 años – dijo la cebra.

-¿1000 años? Que originales – dijo en tono de sarcasmo - se ve claramente que todos ustedes no tienen creatividad –

-¿te burlas de nosotros? – grito un minotauro.

-¡Que se le alargue la sentencia! –

-¡propongo 3000 años en el pozo! –

Escipion trato de calmarlos pero esta vez le fue imposible, la ira contra Twilight fue inmensa y finalmente todos los políticos exigieron su encierro de por vida en el pozo, el cual era una fosa oscura de 1 Km de profundidad diseñada para criminales de alto rango, pero solo se colocaba a uno a la vez en cada pozo de los 10 que había. Escipion logro suavizar la sentencia un poco, Twilight estaría encerrada por 5000 años en las sombras del pozo sin ningún rayo ni de luna ni de sol que le llegue, pese a tal castigo la alicornio no se mostró para nada asustada e incluso dijo que cuando salga destruiría la ciudad y a todos los que la habiten, sean o no ponis.

Tras la sentencia, Spike fue a donde estaba el pegaso que lo desafío y derroto durante la guerra – hola Runner – dijo el dragón viendo al pegaso.

-Hace tiempo que no me decían así – dijo nostálgico.

-Pues ahora todos te llamaremos por tu verdadero nombre amigo – dijo sorprendiendo a Runner.

-¿amigo? ¿Me consideras un amigo después de todo lo que hice? –

-No Runner, Twilight lo hizo, a ti te manipulo a esto aquí se le conoce como "crímenes anónimos de responsabilidad limitada" – dijo el dragón.

-¿Por qué estaré bajo tu custodia? - dijo cabizbajo.

-Tanto Perséfone como yo creemos que tu mereces una segunda oportunidad, por ello te la daremos – dijo el dragón – la verdad deberías alegrarte, tu pueblo ahora será integrado a la república y ya no estarán confinados a las ciudades, alégrate – dijo el dragón.

En ese momento, Runner sonrió – gracias, gracias – dijo llorando de alegría.

Spike sonrió y le dio un abraso con su ala – ahora todos somos hermanos –

Tras la sentencia de los dos ponis, Twilight fue encerrada en el pozo donde no saldría por más de 5000 años como castigo por sus crímenes.

Runner (antes Hannibal), fue llevado a un centro Psiquiátrico donde recibió ayuda para aliviarse de todo ese dolor que paso por culpa de Twilight. Spike lo visito muy seguido, comúnmente los dos siempre jugaban al ajedrez donde llegaban a jugar partidas de más de 4 horas de duración.

Los ponis fueron integrados a la república. Los ciudadanos de Sion, cansados de la guerra, los recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Los ponis votaron por primera vez en las elecciones y eligieron a 3 representantes, Celestia, Luna y Cadence.

En cuanto a Skyla, reescribió el libro que dedico a su padre y lo publico en Sion, el mismo tuvo tanto éxito que Skyla tuvo que escribir 2 secuelas, luego empezó a publicar novelas de fantasía, ciencia ficción, romance, acción, etc. Ella publico libros de todo género que fueron amados por las 6 razas, ella por fin cumplió su sueño.

Thorin, hijo de Spike y Perséfone, creció sano y fuerte y al cumplir los 24 años se postuló para cónsul y gano, lo que lo convirtió en el cónsul más joven de la historia de Sion, lo que lleno de orgullo a sus padres

Escipion llego a vivir 113 años, su funeral fue llevado a cabo con los mayores honores y causo luto en toda la república, la cual se extendía por un cuartos del planeta.

Con el tiempo, los demás reinos se fueron incorporando a la república, generando un gobierno a nivel mundial que velaba en pos de la paz, la igualdad y la armonía.

Twilight, hoy en día sigue en su prisión, cumpliendo su sentencia.

Fin.


End file.
